Welcome to Dalton Academy, Kurt
by OnlyKlaineLove
Summary: TRADUCCION:Kurt es conducido a medidas extremas cuando su vida en McKinley da espirales fuera de control. Un par de meses después de su tercer año de secundaria, se transfiere a la Academia Dalton donde se hace amigo de un grupo de chicos que se niegan a dejar que él sea la víctima y le enseñan cómo amarse a sí mismo una vez más. M por: menciones de corte, abuso sexual y smut.
1. You're not alone

Aqui con una nueva traduccion. Este Fic le pertenece a StarGleekBell

Nota: Kurt y Blaine estan en ultimo año. Blaine tiene 17 y Kurt 16. El beso de Karofsky sucedio cuando Kurt estuvo en su primer año de secundaria.

**Advertencia: Esta historia tiene momentos muy angustiados. Clasificad M por mencion de Cortes, abuso sexual, violacion y Smut.**

**Pensamientos de Blaine. **_Pensamientos de Kurt_**  
**

Disclaimer: ESte Fic le pertenece a StarGleekBelle y Glee a Fox. Yo no poseo nada, solo el teclado para escribir_  
_

* * *

Un par de meses después de su tercer año de secundaria, Kurt Hummel se vio obligado a dejar su vida atrás para asistir a la Academia Dalton, una escuela privada de chicos en la que se debe cumplir estrictamente una política de tolerancia cero ante la intimidación. El tormento que Kurt sufrió en McKinley había salido oficialmente de sus manos y tenía que escapar. Trató de mantenerse fuerte mientras el acoso se agravaba. Trató de no ahogarse en sus penas a medida que su vida cotidiana se hacia más insoportable con cada día que pasaba. Pero cuando Dave Karofsky apareció, Kurt perdió su voluntad de seguir luchando. Karofsky era el mayor temor de Kurt, su peor pesadilla. El mismo matón que lo torturaba por ser gay era un gay encerrado en el closet, y no tenía ningún problema en usar su confusión y enojo contra Kurt. La primera vez que sucedió, fue apenas un beso. La próxima vez que sucedió, Karofsky obligo a Kurt a tocarlo. Sólo se agravó después de eso.

Kurt se quedó callado y retraído mientras el abuso se intensificaba. Su familia y sus amigos trataron de hablar con él, pero él se negó a reconocer que algo andaba mal. No fue hasta que su hermanastro Finn lo encontró cortándose, que se vio obligado a responder a las preguntas. No le dijo a su familia los detalles sobre su intimidación. Él sólo compartió lo que sentía suficientemente necesario para explicar por que se cortaba. Estaba demasiado preocupado por el corazón de su padre para decirle que había sido abusado sexualmente en la escuela. Él no tenía que decirle nada a su padre. Burt sabía que había mucho más en la historia de Kurt, las posibilidades lo aterraban. El brillante, confidente joven que crió ahora era un chico deprimido, distante cuya única salida se había convertido en auto-dañarse y no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionarlo.

Kurt se quedó en casa los días de escuela de las siguientes dos semanas, mientras que Burt trató de encontrar una opción adecuada para su escolarización. Pasaba días investigando diferentes escuelas y clínicas en el área antes de asentarse finalmente en Dalton. Su política de tolerancia cero intimidación era lo que más llamó la atención de Burt, y después de hablar con el decano, sabía que Dalton era el lugar para Kurt. Dalton era diferente a cualquier otra escuela alrededor. La escuela estaba llena de chicos como Kurt que de alguna manera perdieron el control de sus vidas y Dalton fue el lugar que les ayudó a recuperar el control. La directora aseguró a Burt que Dalton tomaría a Kurt bajo sus alas y lo traería de vuelta a su antiguo yo, un yo más fuerte, y Burt estaba más que dispuesto a pagar la matrícula si eso significa recuperar a su hijo.

* * *

"Esto va a ser bueno para ti, muchacho." Burt dijo a Kurt mientras se dirigían a la escuela.

Era un viernes por la tarde a principios de octubre, cuando se detuvieron en la escuela. Kurt sabía que supuestamente estarían más seguros allí, pero era algo difícil de creer. Estaba seguro de que habría por lo menos una persona que lo convertiría en un objetivo, pero no le importaba. Podía aguantar ser insultado y empujado contra casilleros sobre lo que Karofsky le obligaba a hacer cualquier día. Kurt siguió a su padre a la oficina de administración con la cabeza gacha. Menor contacto visual que realizaba con otros, mejor. Se quedó callado todo el tiempo mientras Burt hablaba con la directora, sus pensamientos demasiado permanecían absortos en sus temores en vez de prestar atención a la conversación. No fue hasta que Burt le tocó el brazo que él comenzó a escuchar. Burt frunció el ceño cuando Kurt se apartó al instante.

"Kurt, quiero que sepas que esta es una escuela muy buena. Nos esforzamos por la excelencia y les enseñamos a nuestros jóvenes a ser miembros destacados de la sociedad. Nadie hará daño aquí. Entiendo tu situación, no es la primera vez que lo he visto, y yo personalmente te prometo que estás a salvo aquí. Si alguien llega a decir cualquier cosa para que te haga sentir incómodo, llega directamente a mí y la situación será manejada." La directora dijo. Kurt asintió con la cabeza a la mujer de mediana edad, pero no dijo nada. Ella dio a su padre su horario de clases, un mapa, y su asignación de habitación antes de despedirlos de la reunión.

* * *

Kurt siguió a su padre a los dormitorios, en silencio, sus latidos corriendo frenéticamente. Estaba aterrorizado de lo que su compañero de cuarto sería. Con la suerte que tiene, va a ser alguien que va a torturarlo como Karofsky. Se obligó a seguir caminando, a pesar que todo su ser le gritaba correr y esconderse. Tenía que hacer esto por su padre. Necesitaba estar "bien" por lo que su padre deje de preocuparse por él. Ya había decidido de antemano que no le diría a nadie cuando la inevitable intimidación empezar. Él se ocupó de él mismo antes y él se ocuparía de nuevo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su dormitorio, oyeron dos chicos hablando en su interior.

"Te juro que te voy a meter ese martillo directamente por el trasero si me presiona hoy". Uno de los niños dijo.

"Vamos, David, él no es tan malo." El otro chico contestó riendo.

"¿Acaso me estas tomando el pelo? Blaine, él me golpeó con su libro en la clase de hoy, ya que he dicho que no me gustan sus ideas de set list., el Sr. Roberts no hizo nada al respecto!" David dijo con frustración.

"Para ser justos, has encendido su laboratorio en fuego semanas atrás. No me sorprende que él no hizo nada cuando Wes te golpeó." Blaine le dijo en tono de disculpa.

"Detalles, detalles". David respondió con desdén. Blaine y David fueron interrumpidos cuando Burt llamó a la puerta.

"Hey. Tu debes ser mi nuevo compañero de cuarto". Blaine saludó con una sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta. Kurt miró a Blaine sólo un segundo antes de volver su mirada de nuevo al suelo. En ese segundo, Blaine reconoció la mirada en los ojos de Kurt. Era la misma mirada distante de miedo que el tenía la primera vez que se transfirió a Dalton. "Yo soy Blaine Anderson. Este es mi amigo, David Thompson." Dijo cuando llegó a estrechar la mano de Burt.

"Burt Hummel. Este es mi hijo Kurt." Burt dijo mientras estrechaba la mano a los dos muchachos. "Permiten los profesores que los alumnos se golpeen unos a otros con libros?" puso en duda.

"No, señor!" Blaine respondió rápidamente. "Por favor, haga caso omiso a David. Él tiende a reaccionar de forma exagerada". Él dijo, lanzando una mirada a David

"Uh, eh." Burt dijo, mirando a los chicos. "Voy a ir a buscar tus cosas, me ayudas?" preguntó a Kurt.

"Podemos ayudar si lo desea." David ofreció con una sonrisa brillante.

"Claro, voy a tomar en cuenta eso." Burt les dijo y salió con David y Blaine de cerca.

Kurt miró en su alrededor cuando tuvo la oportunidad de estar a solas. La habitación era sorprendentemente grande. Tenía dos camas de tamaño completo opuestos la una de la otra, dos armarios, dos escritorios, una ventana grande, un baño de buen tamaño, y espacio suficiente para caminar todavía alrededor. Kurt se sentó en la cama sin uso, suponiendo que era de él, se deslizó hasta el fondo, y apoyó la cabeza en la pared. Así que los chicos se golpean el uno al otro con los libros aquí. Es algo nuevo. Es mejor que Karofsky...

_"Te gusta eso Hummel? ¿Te gusta cuando te toco?" Karofsky preguntó._

_"Basta, por favor. Sólo detente." Kurt dijo llorando._

_"Responde a mi pregunta!" Karofsky gruñó, golpeando Kurt contra los estantes del armario de suministros._

_"...S-sí..." Kurt mintió. Él aprendió por las malas lo que sucedería si él decía que no._

Kurt se estremeció ante el recuerdo, trayendo sus rodillas hasta el pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo de manera protectora. Él no me puede tocar aquí. No puede. A menos que alguien me tocara. ¡No! Estoy a salvo aquí. Estoy a salvo aquí. Kurt no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando "Estoy a salvo aquí", ni se había dado cuenta de que él se balanceaba hacia atrás y adelante. Se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza para cada vez que pensaba de nuevo en lo que había sucedido. Cuando las cosas se ponían muy mal y no podía sacarse el recuerdo, se había cortado. Era lo único que lo devolvía a la realidad.

Blaine entró en la habitación con una de las cajas de Kurt y lo encontró balanceándose mientras murmuraba para sí mismo. Se quedó allí por un momento, paralizado por la visión que tenía delante. No podía negar que Kurt era increíblemente atractivo, y le dolía a Blaine ver un niño tan hermoso roto. "Oye, ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó con preocupación.

Kurt miró a Blaine, perdiéndose en los ojos de miel ámbar por un segundo, antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Estoy bien". Kurt respondió de forma automática. Había dejado su vaivén, pero continuó manteniendo sus rodillas protectoramente. Blaine le envió una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante mientras colocaba la caja en el suelo antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Dentro de los siguientes 15 minutos, Burt, Blaine y David terminaron de llevar las cosas de Kurt. Kurt se quedó en la cama, con las rodillas hacia arriba todo el tiempo, y vio a su padre interactuar con los dos chicos. Ellos parecían lo suficientemente agradables, pero sabía mejor que nadie que nada era lo que parecía. Una vez que las cajas fueron descargadas, David y Blaine se quedaron fuera en el pasillo con el fin de dar a Burt y Kurt poco de privacidad para decir adiós.

"Si necesitas hijo algo, algo en absoluto, no dudes en llamar." Burt dijo con firmeza.

"Está bien papá." Kurt asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo muy bien que no iba a hacer tal cosa.

"Lo digo en serio, Kurt. Puedes llamarme día o noche y voy a estar aquí para ti". Burt dijo mientras acercaba a Kurt en un abrazo. "Vas a estar bien aquí. Te quiero hijo".

Kurt se tensó por un segundo antes de devolver el abrazo. "Yo también te quiero, papá."

Burt le dio a su hijo una última mirada, su corazón dolorido al ver a su hijo roto, y una vez más, rezó para que él estuviera bien. De mala gana, él salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera del edificio, sólo para ser detenido en el pasillo por Blaine.

* * *

"Señor Hummel, ¿hay algo que debo saber sobre Kurt?" Blaine le preguntó con cautela. Supuso que debería tratar de obtener tanta información como sea posible mientras que él tuviera la oportunidad. Tenía la esperanza de poder ayudar a su nuevo compañero de cuarto de la manera que Nick lo había ayudado a él.

"Exactamente, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?" Burt preguntó a la defensiva.

"No era mi intención ofender, señor." Enmendó Blaine rápidamente. "La directora Morrison me dijo que la situación de Kurt era similar a la mía y yo sólo quería ver si habría algo que necesitaba saber para que lo ayudara." Burt no le contestó, pero miró con curiosidad, Blaine decidió dar más detalles. Tiró de la manga para mostrar a Burt sus viejas cicatrices. "Solía tener pesadillas también. Me tomó un tiempo para estar bien, pero estar aquí realmente me ayudó."

Burt miró a Blaine cuidadosamente durante un momento antes de suspirar. "Lo único que puedo decirte es que mantengas un ojo sobre él y no dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo. Creo que se va a otro lugar cuando se lo deja solo y no creo que sea un lugar donde necesite estar" Dijo en voz baja.

"¿Canta o practica deportes o algo? Los grupos aquí están muy cerca y nos cuidamos el uno al otro como hermanos. Estar involucrado en algo podría ser su primer paso hacia la curación." Blaine le dijo.

Burt fue sorprendido con la guardia baja por el uso de Blaine del término "curación". Se preguntó exactamente cuantos niños se han enviado a esta escuela para hacer precisamente eso. "De hecho, él canta. O bien, lo hacía antes. Ahora le gusta un poco en realidad, pero... no ha cantado desde hace tiempo." Burt dijo tristemente, extrañando los días en los que Kurt usaba hasta su último nervio cantando sus canciones de Broadway en toda la casa.

"Entiendo. A veces, cuando la vida se vuelve muy difícil de controlar, la gente deja de hacer las cosas que más disfruta". Blaine respondió brevemente recordando los días más oscuros de su vida. "Sé que acabo de conocerlo, y usted no tiene ninguna razón para confiar en mí, pero voy a tratar de ayudar a Kurt lo mejor que pueda."

La sinceridad en la voz de Blaine trajo un desgarro leve en los ojos de Burt. "Gracias, Blaine. Te lo agradezco."

"Por supuesto, señor." Blaine respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Burt igualó su mejor sonrisa, dio las gracias una vez más, y lo dejó finalmente solo.

* * *

Blaine caminó de regreso al cuarto esperando que Kurt aún estuviera sentado en su cama. Se sorprendió al ver que él se había levantado y desempacaba sus cosas.** Eso es algo. No desempaque durante días**. "¿Te gustaría algo de ayuda?" Le pidió cortésmente.

"Por supuesto". Kurt se encogió de hombros, sin darle a Blaine un vistazo.

Blaine tomó una de las cajas y empezó a desempacar. "Así que, ¿qué te trae a Dalton?" Le preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta. Cuando Kurt no respondió, él continuó hablando. "Recuerdo mi primer día en Dalton. Yo no hablé con nadie." Kurt seguía sin decir nada.

Ellos desempacaron en silencio durante los siguientes veinte minutos, Blaine haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no mirar. Estaba paralizado por la belleza de Kurt y no pudo evitar dirigir miradas hacia él. Kurt se perdió el interrogatorio y las miradas curiosas de Blaine. Estaba perdido demasiado en su mente para darse cuenta.

Poco después de terminar de desempacar, Blaine se levantó para irse para el ensayo Warbler. "¿Quieres venir? No eres un Warbler, pero siempre es divertido para sentarse y escuchar". Blaine le dijo, con la esperanza de que Kurt diría que sí, pero esperando un no.

"No, gracias". Kurt respondió. Blaine asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Kurt," dijo Blaine antes de irse. "Sé que esto es difícil, pero las cosas van a mejorar. Cuando me trasladé aquí, me sentí completamente solo. Pensé que nadie me entendería por lo que pasé, pero me equivoqué. Quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar, estoy aquí. Sé que tu no me conoces y no puede que siquiera te importe, pero prometo que no estás solo". Cuando Kurt se quedó callado, Blaine se dio la vuelta y llegó a la puerta.

"¿Por qué has venido a Dalton?" Kurt preguntó de repente, sorprendiendo tanto a Blaine y él mismo.

Blaine se volvió hacia Kurt, una pequeña burbuja de esperanza creció en su interior. "Es una larga historia, pero básicamente me cambié porque era intimidado por ser gay." Él respondió en voz baja.

"¿Fue duro? Pasar por encima de eso?" Kurt preguntó en voz baja, a pesar de la voz en su cabeza que le decía que dejara de hablar antes de que se metiera en problemas.

"Sí, y lo sigue siendo. Probablemente siempre lo será. Unirme a los Warblers me ha ayudado mucho. Eran mi roca cuando estaba en débil". Kurt se secó una lágrima perdida a medida que Blaine continuaba. "Tu no estás solo, Kurt. Sé que parece como si ahora lo estuvieras, pero no lo estas." Kurt asintió, pero no dijo nada. "Voy a estar de vuelta en un par de horas. Tal vez podamos pasar el rato, conocernos mejor uno a otro?" Blaine sugirió.

"Sí, puede ser." Kurt se encogió de hombros, aunque él no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Blaine sonrió suavemente, deseando poder quedarse y hablar con Kurt, antes de finalmente salir para el ensayo Warblers.

* * *

Blaine corrió todo el camino hasta la sala de los Warblers, sus pensamientos persistentes sobre Kurt. Wes estaba en un alboroto y lo último que necesitaba era llegar tarde. Por suerte, llegó con unos minutos de sobra.

"Hola, ¿cómo está el chico nuevo?" su mejor amigo Nick le preguntó en cuanto él entró.

"Está bien, supongo." Blaine le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. "Él es bastante tranquilo."

"Sí, eso es lo que David me dijo. ¿Sabes lo que pasó?" Nick preguntó con curiosidad.

"No le pregunté, pero él no dijo nada. Fuera lo que fuese en verdad lo rompió, es lo que puedo decir." Blaine dijo con tristeza.

"Roto como a ti te rompieron?" Preguntó Nick, al instante intrigado.

"Creo que sí". Blaine dijo en voz baja.

"Bueno, entonces tendremos que demostrarle que estar aquí es una buena cosa." Nick dijo con confianza.

"Eso lo haremos, Nick. Eso lo haremos". Blaine estuvo de acuerdo.

Blaine sólo prestó atención parcial a la práctica Warbler esa noche. Su mente seguía recordando a la forma en que estaba cuando llegó por primera vez a Dalton y cuánto Kurt le recordaba a su viejo él. No sabía qué era lo que rompió a Kurt, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible para ayudar al hermoso chico del modo en que sus amigos le habían ayudado a él.

* * *

**LINKS:**

**Link del Fic: www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO) ?docid=31749668**

**Link de la Autora: www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/u/3195992/StarGleekBelle**

**Soooooo? Que les parecio? Yo en mi opinion adoro este Fic! Uno de mis Favoritos!  
**

**Nos leemos!  
**


	2. I Understand

Disclaimer: Esta historia le pertenece a StarGleekBelle y Glee a Rm.. asdasddsafasf

******Advertencia: Esta historia tiene momentos muy angustiados. Clasificad M por mencion de Cortes, abuso sexual, violacion y Smut.**

**Pensamientos de Blaine,** _Pensamientos de Kurt_

* * *

_"Oh sí Hummel. Eso se siente tan bien." Karofsky gimió._

_La mano de Karofsky agarraba el cabello de Kurt mientras lo obligaba a chupársela. Kurt estaba llorando, molesto consigo mismo por hacerlo."Maldición! Deja de llorar y tómalo Hummel!" Karofsky gruñó, tirando del pelo de Kurt violentamente. Kurt se aparto por millonésima vez y con el fin de vomitar. "Trae tu jodida cara de hada aqui! No he terminado contigo!"_

Kurt despertó abruptamente, empapado de sudor. Le tomó unos minutos para darse cuenta de que no estaba en el armario de suministros, ni estaba en casa, sino que en Dalton. Intentó sacudir esos recuerdos pero no pudo. Se sentía asqueroso y patético. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes. Se sacudió ferozmente, desesperado por hacer desaparecer de sus recuerdos y todas las emociones asociadas a ellos, pero no estaba funcionando. Rápidamente corrió hacia su bolso en busca de la navaja que escondió. Su padre, por supuesto, la encontró y se la sacó. Kurt arrojó su bolso sobre la cama y volvió a entrar en el baño. Blaine tiene que tener una maquinilla de afeitar. ¿Dónde diablos está? Después de buscar en el baño y no encontrar nada, comenzó a desesperarse.

Busco en el cuarto por tijeras, una navaja de afeitar, cualquier cosa para hacer que se detenga, pero no encontró nada. Kurt sintió la bilis hacer su camino por lo que corrió al baño y vomitó. Estaba completa y totalmente asqueado de sí mismo. Tenía que soltar ese sentimiento antes de que pierda la cabeza. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a cantar. Empezó como murmullos bajos, pero poco a poco se hizo más fuerte. Por unos momentos, Kurt se perdió en la canción, olvidando el sueño, olvidando su dolor.

Durante esos momentos, Blaine volvió de la práctica Warbler. Oyó a Kurt cantando desde fuera de la puerta y no pudo evitar pensar que era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había oído. Poco a poco abrió la puerta y entró a buscar a Kurt en el baño. Él no quería interrumpir su canto, sobre todo porque Burt le dijo que no cantaba más, pero tampoco quería que Kurt se sienta como si lo estuviera espiando.

"Kurt?" Blaine dijo con cautela. Kurt inmediatamente dejó de cantar y se volvió para ver de pie a Blaine en la puerta del baño. "¿Estás bien?" Blaine le preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurt había estado llorando.

"Estoy bien". Kurt dijo rápidamente, maldiciéndose a sí mismo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Hey Blaine, ¿vienes?" Nick le preguntó mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio.

"Sí, voy a estar ahí." Blaine le dijo. "Vamos a pasar el rato en la sala común, ¿quieres venir?" le preguntó a Kurt.

"No, gracias". Kurt dijo negando con la cabeza.

"¿Estás seguro? Va a ser muy divertido y es mejor que estar solo." Blaine dijo sonriendo dulcemente. Kurt vaciló y Blaine se acercó un poco más cerca.

No se sorprendió cuando Kurt retrocedió. "Vamos, Kurt. ¿Estás seguro que quieres estar a solas con tus pensamientos?" Blaine le preguntó a sabiendas. No, él no quería quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos. Eso fue siempre peligroso para él.

"Ok, voy a pasar el rato con ustedes" Kurt estuvo de acuerdo en voz baja.

"Muy bien. Vamos." Blaine le dijo a Kurt mientras le ofrecía su mano. Kurt miró a Blaine por un momento antes de aceptar su mano y dejar que Blaine lo llevara a la sala común.

* * *

"Chicos, este es Kurt. Kurt ellos son Wes, Nick, Jeff, Thad, y Trent. Ya conoces a David." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante. Había algo en la forma en que Blaine le sonrió a él que le hizo olvidar lo desagradable que se sentía.

"Hola". Kurt dijo en un susurro.

"Hey Kurt. Bienvenido a Dalton." Nick saludó. "Tienes la opción de jugar Marvel: Ultimate Alliance o cualquiera de estos juegos de mesa."

Kurt miró a los juegos de mesa, dejando una leve sonrisa venir a través de su rostro cuando vio a su favorito de la infancia.

"Alguno llama tu atención?" Blaine preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sí, la Batalla Naval es mi favorito." Kurt dijo en voz baja.

"Oh, voy a jugar contigo!" Trent dijo rápidamente.

"Ok, seguro." Kurt se encogió de hombros. Kurt se acercó a la mesa de Trent y comenzó a acomodarse para el juego y Blaine se sentó en la mesa de al lado suyo cuando Nick a arreglaba el juego de ajedrez.

"No sé por qué te empeñas en jugar conmigo. Sabes que vas a perder". Blaine bromeó a Nick.

"Oh, _por favor_ Anderson. Realmente **lo** tengo." Nick bromeó de nuevo.

Las horas siguientes transcurrieron en la sala común. Kurt había vencido a Trent varias veces en la Batalla Naval, Blaine había aniquilado a Nick en el ajedrez, y el resto de los Warblers había estado tratando de vencer al mismo Boss durante una hora. Trent y Nick habían cambiado a jugar a las damas, Kurt estaba viendo a los chicos perder la batalla contra el Boss de nuevo, y Blaine estaba viendo a Kurt.

"Lo están haciendo mal". Kurt dijo finalmente después de otro intento fallido.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" David preguntó, frustrado porque no podían conseguir pasar el nivel.

"Lo estás peleando mal. Es por eso que siguen perdiendo". Kurt dijo mirando a otro lado, temeroso de la reacción.

"Bueno, entonces ven aquí, inténtalo." David dijo, levantándose de donde

estaba sentado alcanzándole el control del Xbox a Kurt.

Kurt lo tomó lentamente y volvió a mirar la televisión. Thad le preguntó qué pensaba que debería hacer Kurt y en voz baja les indicó. Conocía muy bien el juego porque él y Finn jugaban a menudo. Blaine no podía dejar de preguntarse acerca de lo que le había sucedido a Kurt. Habló más de lo que Blaine había esperado, pero nunca sonreía. Blaine nunca había visto a nadie tan triste antes. Por lo menos él estaba hablando con ellos sin embargo. La primera vez él llegó allí, le llevó a los chicos semanas para conseguir que pasara el rato con ellos. Se alegró de que Kurt estuvo de acuerdo con tanta rapidez, pero todavía estaba preocupado por él. Le dio la sensación de que la aceptación rápida de Kurt se debía al hecho de que él estaba desesperado por ser escuchado, incluso si él no se daba cuenta él mismo.

Blaine decidió que él haría todo lo posible para ayudar a Kurt de la forma en que los Warblers lo habían ayudado. Nadie merecía sentirse triste y roto, en particular alguien tan impresionante como Kurt. **Voy a hablar con él acerca de los Warblers mañana. Se merece un poco de felicidad en su vida. Le podemos ofrecer eso.** Finalmente, después de vencer al Boss de batalla, gracias a Kurt, los chicos decidieron ir a la cama. Dieron las gracias a Kurt por haberle ayudado y Kurt simplemente se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Siguió a Blaine de nuevo a la habitación y se fueron a dormir sin decir una palabra.

* * *

Cuando Kurt se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sintió aliviado de que no había tenido pesadillas. Ya que eran sólo las 8am, él intentó volver a dormirse. Intentó pero no pudo. Sus pensamientos empezaron a vagar por lo que rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se dio una ducha rápida y se alisto para el día. Solía tomar horas para estar listo, pero después todo empezó a suceder, perdió la voluntad de arreglarse a sí mismo como lo hacía antes. Vestido con un par de pantalones y una camiseta sencilla, en voz baja salió de la habitación así Blaine podría dormir. No se sorprendió al encontrar el pasillo y la habitación común vacía. Se dirigió a la cocina de la Academia, más por curiosidad y luego el deseo de comer.

La cocina era lo suficientemente grande para dar cabida a los 30 alumnos de la casa de Kurt lo que lo sorprendió. También parecía que la cocina se emplea raramente. Se preguntó si alguno de los chicos sabría cómo cocinar. Buscó en los cajones, no buscando nada en particular. Cuando llegó al cajón de los cubiertos, se dio cuenta de que eran de plástico. ¿Por qué una escuela con tanto dinero tienen cubiertos de plástico? Mientras continuaba la búsqueda, se dio cuenta de que tenía todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para hornear galletas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que horneara pero por alguna razón, tenía ganas de hacerlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso el delantal que parecía nuevo, sacó todos los ingredientes, y comenzó a hornear.

Hacia la mitad de su proceso de cocción, había empezado a cantar. A diferencia de la noche anterior, se dio cuenta de que estaba cantando de nuevo muy rápidamente. Una parte de él le gritaba que dejara de cantar, que era incluso peligroso. Pero otra parte de él lo echaba tanto de menos que empujó a la negatividad a la distancia. Había estado allí apenas un día y ya se sentía más seguro de lo que nunca hizo en McKinley. Estaba disfrutando de la sencillez de su vida actual tanto que él no se había dado cuenta de que Wes estaba en el pie de la puerta.

"Tienes una voz increíble, Kurt." Wes dijo, sobresaltando a él. Al instante dejó caer la espátula y el recipiente de mezcla en el suelo.

"Lo siento mucho. No era mi intención despertarte. Voy a limpiar y salir de tu camino." Kurt dijo rápidamente, luchando para limpiar el desorden, aterrorizado por la consecuencia."Oye, está bien." Wes le aseguró. "Tu no tienes que salir corriendo de aquí. No me despertaste tampoco. Siempre me levanto tan temprano."

"¿Por qué no duermes?" Kurt le preguntó mientras limpiaba la masa del suelo.

"Trato, pero que mi reloj interno nunca me deja". Wes se encogió de hombros. "Así que cantas?"

"No realmente". Kurt respondió, negándose a mirar a Wes.

"Eso es muy malo. Tienes una gran voz. Los Warblers podrían usarte." Wes dijo con sinceridad. Kurt asintió, pero no dijo nada. "¿En general, horneas tan temprano?" Le preguntó, llegando a tomar una galleta de la rejilla para enfriar.

"No. En realidad no cocinaba hace un rato. No sé lo que me obligó a hacerlo hoy". Kurt le dijo mientras empezaba a limpiar los platos que usaba.

"No lo sé y no me importa! Éstas son increíbles!" Wes exclamó.

"Gracias". Kurt dijo en voz baja. No había notado la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero sí Wes.

"Bueno, voy a salir de tu camino. La mayoría de los chicos despertaran. Te lo advierto una vez que huelan los productos horneados, se convierten en niños de 5 años". Wes rió. Kurt le dio las gracias y continuó con su horno, aliviado de que Wes no estaba molesto con él por el desastre.

* * *

Lo primero que noto cuando Blaine se despertó fue el hecho de que Kurt estaba fuera de la cama. No podía dejar de preocuparse por donde Kurt posiblemente estaba. Recordaba escabullirse cuando llegó por primera vez a Dalton. Nunca fue bueno cuando lo hizo. Cuando se colocó su camisa, alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante" Blaine llamó.

"Buenos días, Blaine." Wes saludó mientras caminaba "¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"Por supuesto". Blaine respondió. "No has visto a Kurt por casualidad, ¿Verdad?"

"En realidad si. Está en la cocina horneando galletas." Wes le dijo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de Blaine.

"¿En serio?" Blaine le preguntó sorprendido.

"Mhm". Wes asintió con la cabeza. "Lo oí cantar y es increíblemente talentoso. Los Warblers lo podrían usar".

"Creo que él podría usar a los Warblers" Blaine respondió en voz baja.

"¿Sabes si...?" Wes calló, sabiendo que Blaine sabría lo que quería decir.

Blaine suspiró y se encogió de hombros. "No es que él me lo dijo, pero creo que sí. Morrison dijo que su situación era similar a la mía, pero no sabemos el alcance de la misma."

"Habla más de lo que tu lo has hecho." Wes señaló.

"Sí, lo sé, pero el esta muy triste. Lo miro y veo a un niño roto. Yo no creo que nuestra situación sea la misma, pero creo que el resultado final lo es". Blaine dijo, pensativo.

"Bueno, la única manera que vamos a averiguar es por ser su amigo. Vamos a estar ahí para él cuando nos necesita como estuvimos por ti." Wes dijo con confianza. Blaine asintió y aceptó. Puede ser que tome un poco de tiempo, pero mostraría a Kurt que estar en Dalton era realmente una buena cosa.

* * *

Después de su conversación con Wes, Blaine se dirigió a la cocina esperando encontrar a Kurt solo. Se sorprendió al ver que David, Trent, Jeff, y Nick también estaban allí.

"Blaine, tienes que probar estas galletas! Creo que estoy enamorado de él!" David dijo con entusiasmo.

"Has dicho lo mismo de mí cuando yo cocinaba la cena hace unas noches, David." Blaine dijo riendo.

"Detalles, detalles". David respondió agitando su mano con desdén.

"Tú cocinas?" Kurt le preguntó sorprendido.

"Si. Me gusta el aspecto de ser capaz de crear magia con la comida." Blaine dijo sonriendo encantadoramente.

"Yo también." Kurt respondió con la primera sonrisa genuina que Blaine había visto de él.

"Hey Kurt, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?" Trent dijo desde la mesa.

La cara de Kurt cayó instantáneamente. "Supongo".

"¿Eres gay?" Trent preguntó. Kurt visiblemente se estremeció al oír la pregunta tal como Jeff y David golpearon a Trent en la cabeza.

"Tu no tienes que contestar si no quieres Kurt." Blaine le aseguró.

"Sí Kurt, no fue mi intención ofenderte ni nada, sólo era por curiosidad. No importa si lo eres. Blaine y yo lo somos así que prometo que no es una gran cosa." Trento trató asegurándole.

"Sí, soy gay". Kurt respondió en un susurro. "Disculpen". Kurt rápidamente salió corriendo de la cocina y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Oyó a Blaine llamarlo, pero él siguió su camino. Fue una gran cosa, a pesar de Trent diciendo que no lo era. Siempre ha sido un gran problema y siempre lo atormentaba.

_"¡Fuera de mi camino princesa!" Karofsky gruñó mientras empujaba a Kurt contra el armario._

_"Te odio". Kurt dijo en voz baja. No había querido decirlo, pero le salió y ya era demasiado tarde._

_Karofsky se volteó de nuevo, lo agarró por el cuello y lo golpeó contra la pared._

_"¿Qué demonios acabas de decirme maricón?! Tú me odias? ¡Yo no soy el que infecta con su polvo de hadas, homo!" Karofsky levantó el puño y lo golpeó._

Kurt irrumpió en la habitación, buscando algo, cualquier cosa para hacer que se detenga.

"Kurt?" Blaine entró en la habitación para encontrar a Kurt frenético. "Kurt, ¿estás bien?" Kurt no le respondía. Ni siquiera lo miraba. Siguió murmurando "Haz que se detenga", mientras él se paseaba por la habitación. "Que quieres que se detenga? Kurt, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que necesitas." Eso llamó la atención de Kurt.

"Tu no me puedes ayudar! Nadie puede! Tú no entiende! Nadie lo hace!" Kurt gritó.

"Kurt". Blaine dijo en voz baja mientras daba un paso adelante.

"¡No! Solo mantente lejos!" Kurt dijo histéricamente.

"Kurt, si hay alguien aquí que entienda, soy yo." Blaine dijo, con la esperanza de conseguir la atención de Kurt.

Kurt miró a Blaine, con curiosidad mezclada con miedo, al tiempo que hizo rodar sus mangas hasta sus codos. Su respiración se detuvo y se quedó paralizado al ver las viejas cicatrices de Blaine. Blaine lentamente se acercó a Kurt, asegurándose de que sus ojos mostraran nada más que la comprensión. Cogió el brazo de Kurt, aliviado de que no se haya estremecido, y puso las mangas hacia atrás, revelando cicatrices viejas y nuevas.

"Sé que es difícil, Kurt. Sé lo que se siente al perder el control, sentirse inútil." Blaine dijo en un susurro. "Pero se pone mejor, te lo prometo."

"¿Cómo?" Kurt preguntó, con la voz quebrada.

"Me uní a los Warblers. Hablé con mis amigos. No dejé que me comiera vivo." Blaine contestó, su pulgar acariciando suavemente las cicatrices de Kurt.

"Yo no... Yo no creo que pueda." Kurt dijo finalmente mirando a otro lado.

"Sí, tu puedes." Blaine dijo en voz baja mientras él se acercó y levantó la cara de Kurt. "Sé que puedes. Puedo ayudarte, Kurt. Sólo tienes que dejarme entrar"

Kurt no podía aguantarlo más. La sinceridad en la voz de Blaine, combinado con las necesidades de Kurt, era demasiado para él. Cayó al suelo y lloró. Blaine abrazó a Kurt con fuerza sobre él. Cantaba en voz baja mientras el llanto de Kurt se convirtió en un sollozo y continuó cantando hasta que las lágrimas se convirtieron en murmullos silenciosos. Blaine lo mantuvo allí hasta que finalmente dejó de llorar y se durmió.

* * *

**Links:**

**Autora: fanfiction(PUNTO)net/u/3195992/StarGleekBelle**

**Fic: fanfiction(PUNTO)net/s/7622746/1/Welcome-To-Dalton-Academy-Kurt**

**So... que les parecio? Adoro a Blaine... Tan dispuesto a querer ayudar a Kurt.. es tan asydgasyudags *-***

**Nos leemos!**

**PD: Actualizo los miercoles o cuando ya tenga un cap terminado! :')**


	3. The Warblers

Disclaimer: Esta historia le pertenece a StarGleekBelle y Glee a Rm.. asdasddsafasf

******Advertencia: Esta historia tiene momentos muy angustiados. Clasificad M por mencion de Cortes, abuso sexual, violacion y Smut.**

**Pensamientos de Blaine,** _Pensamientos de Kurt_

* * *

Unos diez minutos después de que Kurt se quedó dormido en los brazos de Blaine, Blaine lo levantó con cuidado y lo puso sobre su cama. Le cepillo su flequillo lejos de su rostro, recordando sus propias fallas y la forma en que siempre se sintió exhausto después. Se hizo evidente para él que Kurt fue intimidado por ser gay, pero tenía la sensación de que había mucho más que eso. Él se quedó junto a la puerta por un momento, asegurándose de que Kurt realmente estaba dormido tranquilamente antes de salir. Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta detrás de él, fue bombardeado por sus amigos.

"¿Está bien?" -Preguntó Nick.

"¿Has hablado con él? ¿Qué fue todo eso?" David preguntó.

"¿Me odia? ¿Yo lo ofendí? Yo no quise!" Trent dijo.

"Chicos, uno a la vez." Blaine les dijo, apartándolos de la puerta.

"Lo siento B, sólo nos asustó". Nick dijo en voz baja.

"Lo sé. Me asusté demasiado". Blaine suspiró.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa?" David preguntó con inquietud.

"Honestamente, no lo sé. Me pareció que sufrió un ataque de pánico. Creo que él estaba buscando algo para usar para cortarse." Blaine dijo con tristeza.

"Awe no!" Trent se quedó sin aliento.

"Si. No creo que lo hayas ofendido ni nada. Creo que le hizo recordar algo y eso es lo que lo puso así." Blaine le dijo a Trent.

"No era mi intención, de verdad." Trent dijo con tristeza.

"¿Por qué le preguntaste de todos modos?" David le preguntó a Trent.

"Creo que es lindo y tenía curiosidad." Trent dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"En serio Trent? ¿En serio?" Nick dijo con incredulidad.

"¿Qué? Lo siento, pero es la verdad." Trent dijo. "No actúes como si no lo vieras lindo también." le dijo a Blaine quien sacudía su cabeza hacia él.

**No creo que sea lindo. Creo que es hermoso.**

"Ese no es el punto, Trent". Blaine dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Escucha, voy a volver allí. Él lloró hasta dormirse en mis brazos y él probablemente va a querer hablar una vez que se despierte."

"Está bien. Trata de llevarlo a la práctica de Los Warblers esta noche. Creo que va a ser muy bueno para él". David le dijo.

"Sí, yo también lo creo." Blaine estuvo de acuerdo. "Voy a hablar con ustedes más tarde." Blaine se despidió de sus amigos y regresó tranquilamente a la habitación.

* * *

_"¿Qué quieres?" Kurt le preguntó maliciosamente. Karofsky ignoró su pregunta y lo besó con fuerza. Kurt usó toda su fuerza para empujar a Karofsky, eso sólo lo enfureció en el proceso._

_"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Hummel! ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo?"_

_"Yo soy mejor que tú y no, tu no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí! Tú eres vil y asqueroso y nunca estaría contigo!" Kurt dijo con enojo._

_"Oh, ahí es donde te equivocas Hummel ¡Yo soy el único que alguna vez te tocará porque todo el mundo cree que eres un marica asqueroso! Yo lo sé mejor". Karofsky dijo seductoramente, presionando sus labios contra los de Kurt una vez más._

_Kurt trató de empujarlo fuera una vez más, pero Karofsky era demasiado fuerte para él. Cuando sintió la mano de Karofsky hacer su camino hacia su entrepierna, un nuevo pánico se estableció en él._

_"¡No! ¡Alto!" Kurt gritó en la boca de Karofsky._

_"Cállate Hummel!" Karofsky dijo mientras agarraba el trasero de Kurt._

_"Esto no puede estar pasando!" Kurt lloró._

_"Está sucediendo! Enfréntalo. Disfruta de ello". Karofsky casi ronroneó._

_"No para! Oh Dios! Por favor, detente!"_

"¡Alto! ¡Por favor! ¡Alto!"Blaine estaba sentado en su escritorio haciendo la tarea cuando oyó gritar a Kurt.

"¡Alto! ¡Alto!" Kurt gritó de nuevo.

Blaine rápidamente se acercó a la cama de Kurt y se sentó en el borde.

"Kurt?" Blaine dijo en voz baja.

"¡No! ¡No!"

"Kurt, despierta. Estás soñando". Blaine le dijo a Kurt, pero continuó agitándose en la cama. "Kurt, despierta!" Blaine dijo más fuerte cuando él lo sacudía un poco. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de repente y rápidamente se sentó jadeando en busca de aire. Observó su entorno en sólo un segundo antes de intentar levantarse.

"Kurt, para." Blaine dijo, manteniéndolo en la cama.

"¡Apártate!" Kurt dijo. "Tengo que... Necesito..."

"Para cortarte?" Blaine le preguntó a sabiendas. "No voy a dejarte y nadie más aquí lo hará."

"Pero... yo solo..." Kurt trató de llegar a una excusa que haría que Blaine lo dejase para que pudiera encontrar algo, cualquier cosa. _Tengo que hacerlo. ¿Por qué Blaine no lo entiende?_

"Pero nada Kurt." Blaine dijo con firmeza. "Canta".

"¿Qué? Yo _no_ canto!" Kurt respondió.

"Sí, lo haces. Canta, distráete. Incluso voy a cantar contigo". Blaine le dijo.

Kurt estaba temblando, pero comenzó a cantar. Sólo le tomó a Blaine unos segundos para reconocer la canción de Lady Gaga y comenzó a cantar. Kurt de pronto se olvidó de ser consciente de sí mismo, se olvidó de su sueño, y en su lugar cantó. Al final de la canción, él había dejado de temblar y estaba sonriendo aunque sea un poco.

"¿Mejor?" Blaine le preguntó en voz baja.

"Mucho. Gracias." Kurt dijo en voz baja. "Lo siento por ser una molestia."

"Hey no". Blaine dijo rápidamente. "Tu no eres una molestia, Kurt. Eres un nuevo amigo que quiero ayudar. No hay nada de qué disculparse."

"Es que... no sé cómo... a..."

"Manejar todo? Yo tampoco al principio." Blaine le dijo. "¿Quieres saber mi secreto?" Kurt asintió con la cabeza y se sorprendió por la sonrisa de Blaine porque,_ wow_. "Yo canté. Me uní a los Warblers y canté. Todavía tengo que cantar de vez en cuando para mantenerme en nivel. Es una batalla diaria Kurt, pero se pone mejor".

"¿Crees que debo entrar?" Kurt preguntó, acercando sus rodillas protectoramente.

"Sí, lo creo, pero sólo cuando estés listo." Blaine le dijo. "Me ayudó muchísimo. Dejé de tener pesadillas y empecé a sentirme como yo otra vez. Podría ser lo mismo para ti."

"Tenías pesadillas?" Kurt cuestionó.

"Lo hice. Mi compañero de habitación en el momento, solía tener que empaparme en agua para despertarme porque estaba tan profundamente en él." Blaine dijo medio en broma. "Si no te hubieras despertado yo lo hubiese hecho".

"Me hubiese robado todos tus productos para el cabello para evitar que arruines mi cabello si lo hicieras." Kurt dijo en broma automáticamente.

"Hey! No hay nada de malo con mi cabello!" Blaine dijo a la defensiva.

"Oh, por favor. Si un pájaro se posara sobre tu cabeza, seguramente se hubiera atascado". Kurt dijo maliciosamente más de lo que pretendía. De inmediato bajó la mirada, esperando la reacción de Blaine. Se sorprendió cuando Blaine se rió en su lugar.

"Has estado aquí un día y ya estas hablando sobre mi pelo. Vas a estar bien aquí." Blaine le aseguró.

Kurt volvió a mirar a quien Blaine sonreía con dulzura. Buscó malicia en los ojos de Blaine, pero no encontró nada excepto sinceridad. Kurt no se había dado cuenta de que le estaba sonriendo a Blaine, pero Blaine lo notó, sólo haciéndole sonreír más amplio.

"Vamos. Vamos a buscar algo de almorzar." Blaine dijo mientras se levantaba.

"Almorzar ¿Qué hora es?" Kurt preguntó.

"Es un poco después de las 12. Estoy seguro de que tienes hambre, vamos." Blaine le dijo.

"Yo... no realmente". Kurt mintió. Tenía hambre, pero nunca comía. Él apenas había comido en meses, a pesar de los dolores del hambre en su estómago.

"Sí que lo estas, no me mientas". Blaine dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo demonios es que siempre sabes? "Vamos". Blaine dijo otra vez, sosteniendo la mano hacia Kurt. Kurt suspiró profundamente, pero tomó la mano de Blaine, sin embargo y le dejó guiar el camino.

* * *

Kurt siguió a Blaine hasta la cafetería en silencio. Era extraño para él caminar por un pasillo de la escuela sin ser hostigados. Supuso que la mayoría de los chicos estaban en casa el fin de semana y creía que vendrían la mañana del lunes, entonces no le molestarían. Por otra parte, Blaine y Trent eran gay y parecían estar felices. Tal vez esta escuela realmente sería diferente. Tal vez no tendría que preocuparse de ser empujado hacia los casilleros. Él en realidad podría estar a salvo allí, pero realmente lo dudaba. Haría falta un milagro para que no le molestaran y él no creía en los milagros. Perdió la fe en ellos cuando su madre murió.

Cuando llegaron cerca de la cafetería, Blaine lo detuvo por un momento. "Está bien, debería prevenirte antes de entrar allí." Blaine dijo sonriendo. "Los Warblers son... interesante por decir lo menos. Todos son chicos muy buenos, pero tienden a hablar antes de pensar. Algunos de ellos se sobreexcitan, pero te prometo que no te harán daño."

"...Ok." Kurt dijo en voz baja. _¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso?_

"Vas a estar bien, confía en mí." Blaine dijo con una risita y se volvió para caminar.

_Confiar en él?_

Kurt siguió a Blaine a la cafetería, con la cabeza hacia abajo en el proceso. Había estado tan preocupado por hacer cualquier tipo de contacto con los ojos que no se dio cuenta hasta que un alto y rubio corrió hacia él.

"Lo siento mucho! Yo no quería! Por favor no me golpees!" Kurt dijo en un suspiro, mientras se preparaba para lo que el rubio tenía en mente.

"¿Por qué te golpearía?" preguntó el rubio. Kurt lo miró y vio pura confusión en su rostro.

"Yo... sólo... Lo siento." Kurt dijo en voz baja.

"Esta bien chico nuevo. No hay problema." Él respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. "Soy Andrew, pero me puedes llamar Beatz".

"Soy Kurt." Respondió.

"Encantado de conocerte, Kurt. Mira por donde vas la próxima vez." Beatz se burló y se marchó.

Kurt miró a su alrededor por un momento, la búsqueda de Blaine en la fila del almuerzo, y corrió hacia él. Se puso a sí mismo un plato de comida y siguió a Blaine a la mesa Warbler. Allí vio a David, Wes, Trent, Nick, y Beatz hablando animadamente. Tomó asiento al lado de Blaine y empezó a comer su almuerzo en silencio. Cuando los Warblers estaban hablando de las seccionales, Kurt comenzó a prestar atención.

"Vamos chicos, nuestra competencia es un grupo de personas de edad avanzada y aquellos niños de escuela pública. Tenemos esto!" David dijo con confianza.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro." Kurt dijo sin querer.

"Espera, ¿qué?" David preguntó. Kurt levantó la mirada para ver a todos en la mesa mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Dije que yo no estaría tan seguro. Estoy seguro de que ustedes harán muy bien contra el grupo de ancianos, pero yo no estaría tan seguro contra los New Directions". Kurt dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cómo sabes acerca de New Directions?" Blaine le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Yo uh... solía ser uno de ellos". Kurt dijo con cautela.

"De ninguna manera!" Wes dijo emocionado. "¿Sabes lo que cantaran?"

"No. Ellos cambian el set list tan rápido como cambian de pareja sexual." Kurt les dijo, haciéndoles reír a la ligera.

"Espera, así que si estabas en New Directions, ¿eso significa que eres un buen cantante?" Beatz le preguntó.

"No, no en realidad." Kurt respondió rápidamente la mirada.

"No estoy de acuerdo". Blaine dijo sonriendo.

"Sí, yo también. Eres un maravilloso cantante Kurt". Wes dijo.

"Gracias". Kurt se encogió de hombros.

"Así que ¿por qué no hemos de ser tan confiados en su contra?" David le preguntó.

"Bueno, puede ser un lío a veces, pero son muy buenos." Kurt dijo con sinceridad.

"Supongo que tendremos que llevar nuestro juego 'A'". Wes dijo con firmeza.

"Eso lo haremos!" David estuvo de acuerdo.

Los Warblers volvieron a caer en la conversación mientras Kurt se sentó allí y escuchaba a medias. No fue sino hasta que Trent dijo su nombre que él levantó la vista de su comida.

"Hey Kurt. Lamento lo que pasó antes. No era mi intención ofender ni nada". Trent dijo con tristeza."Está bien. No me ofendes." Kurt le aseguró.

"Así que, no me odias?" Trent preguntó esperanzado.

"No, yo no te odio." Kurt dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ok bueno". Trent dijo aliviado.

Kurt no dijo nada durante el resto de su almuerzo ni ninguno de los Warblers trató de hablar con él. Ellos sabían que Kurt estaba tratando de ajustarse y no querían asustarlo. Cuando terminó de comer, se excusó de la mesa y volvió a su habitación.

* * *

Al igual que Kurt entró en la habitación, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Miró el identificador de llamadas y vio que era su padre.

"Hola Papá". Él respondió mientras se sentaba en su cama.

"Hey chico. ¿Cómo fue tu primera noche?" Burt le preguntó.

"Fue buena." Kurt le dijo.

"Bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Burt preguntó.

"Estoy bien". Kurt respondió.

"Bueno, bueno. Oh espera, Finn quiere hablar contigo." Burt le dijo.

"Hey Kurt!" Finn dijo emocionado.

"Hola Finn". Kurt respondió con una leve sonrisa.

"Oye ¿Conoces a algún Warbler?" Finn preguntó rápidamente.

"En serio, Finn? Eso es lo que querías hablar conmigo?" Kurt dijo irritado.

"¿Qué? Tengo curiosidad". Finn le dijo.

Kurt suspiró y puso los ojos antes de contestar. "Sí Finn, he conocido a varios Warblers. De hecho, mi compañero de cuarto es un Warbler, y no, yo no voy a espiar para ustedes."

"Amigo no te iba a preguntar para ser de espía!" Finn remendó rápidamente. "Quiero decir, sí, Rachel quería que yo te lo pida, pero no haría eso!"

"Así es." Kurt respondió rodando los ojos.

"Así que te unirás a ellos?" Finn le preguntó al igual que Blaine regresó a la habitación.

"No lo sé, tal vez." Kurt le dijo.

"Pero si te unes, vamos a estar compitiendo el uno contra el otro". Finn dijo con tristeza.

"Lo se Finn. Todavía no estoy seguro de si voy a entrar, pero yo creo que quiero". Kurt le dijo, atreviéndose a dirigir una rápida mirada a Blaine quien lo observaba con curiosidad.

"Creo que sería bueno si participaras hermano. Si significa que cantaras de nuevo, entonces ve por ello. Rachel no será feliz sin embargo." Finn dijo riendo."Si bueno, Rachel puede superarlo. Voy a irme. Dile a mi padre que lo llamaré más tarde."

"Está bien. Adiós Kurt."

"Adiós Finn".

Unos minutos después de colgar con Finn, obtuvo varios textos de sus viejos amigos acerca de los Warblers._ Vaya, Finn. ¿**Tenias** que textearles tan condenadamente rápido?_ La mayoría eran palabras de aliento con las que Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque nunca llegó a _abandonar_ el club Glee, había dejado de participar. Eso debería haber dicho a sus amigos que algo andaba mal con él, pero no fue así. Ellos sólo pensaron que estaba cansado de luchar contra Rachel para los solos.

"Creo que eso es lo máximo que te he visto sonreír." Blaine comentó.

"¿Qué? Oh, está bien." Kurt dijo en voz baja. La sonrisa de Kurt cayó sin embargo cuando leyó el texto de Rachel.

"¿Qué es eso?" Blaine le preguntó.

Kurt se aclaró la garganta antes de leer el texto que Rachel le envió. "Kurt, mientras que yo entiendo totalmente tu deseo de cantar otra vez, no creo que sea una buena idea que te unas a los Warblers. Te hará mi competencia y como amigos realmente no creo que sea saludable. Me encantaría vengas a las Seccionales y nos apoyes! "

"¿Quién envió eso?" Blaine le preguntó con incredulidad.

"Rachel Berry. Ella es la solista principal de New Directions y es muy buena en hacer todo sobre sí misma." Kurt dijo rodando los ojos.

"Ella no suena muy agradable." Blaine dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Ella es Rachel." Kurt se encogió de hombros.

"Así que estas pensando en unirte?" Blaine preguntó casualmente, tratando de no poner sus esperanzas.

"Sí, puede ser. Incluso podría hacerlo sólo para enfurecer a Rachel". Kurt dijo con una pequeña risa.

"Realmente creo que deberías hacerlo. ¿Por qué no vienes a practicar esta noche, a ver que es lo que hacemos?" Blaine preguntó con una sonrisa brillante.

_En serio, ¿cómo puede alguien tener una sonrisa tan atractiva? ¡Cállate! Deja de pensar en eso!_

"Sí, está bien." Kurt dijo tímidamente.

"Genial". Blaine dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Cuando la práctica Warbler llegó, Kurt fue a la vez curioso y nervioso. No tenía idea de cómo funcionaba, pero tenía la sensación de que eran completamente diferentes a New Directions. Blaine le había dicho a Kurt sobre Wes y su martillo que lo ponía nervioso. Él sabía que no había realmente ninguna razón para estar nervioso, pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando él y Blaine llegaron, Blaine fue tomado inmediatamente por David. Se quedó allí torpemente por un momento, estremeciéndose cuando alguien colocó allí la mano en el hombro.

"Oh, lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte." Beatz dijo detrás de él.

"Está bien". Kurt dijo en voz baja.

"¿Vas a unirte?" Beatz le preguntó con curiosidad.

"No lo sé, tal vez. Sólo vine a ver." Kurt le dijo.

"Bueno, si alguna vez el consejo se decide de una vez sobre lo que cantaremos". Beatz dijo en voz alta.

"Podrías Beatz? Estamos tratando de averiguarlo!" Thad gritó.

"Descúbrelo más rápido!" Beatz gritó. "Vamos, puedes sentarte aquí si quieres." Él le dijo a Kurt, haciendo un gesto a uno de los sofás.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al sofá. Mientras estaba sentado allí, conoció a Jeff a través de Nick. Rápidamente descubrió que Jeff era demasiado entusiasta por su propio bien. Él había hecho un comentario sobre la necesidad de Jeff para reducir el azúcar y Nick y Beatz se rieron en voz alta.

"Pero me encantan los caramelos! Son dulces y deliciosos como yo!" Jeff había dicho.

Tan incómodo como se sentía, Kurt no pudo detener la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. La energía de los chicos era contagiosa y se sorprendió de que le gustara mucho. Cuando el consejo decidió en una canción para ensayar, Kurt se sentó en silencio y esperó a que la realicen. Él se sorprendió de que eran un grupo acapella y aún más se sorprendió al ver lo buenos que eran. Él sabía Blaine podía cantar pero él no se dio cuenta cuan maravilloso era. Siquiera sabía que era el solista principal.

Había algo casi mágico en la forma en que se presentaron._ New Directions tiene una seria competencia._ Cuando terminó su práctica, Kurt había decidido que iba a participar. No pudo evitar sonreír todo el tiempo, incluso cuando Wes usaba su mazo como loco, y él se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería ser parte de algo nuevo. Su felicidad momentánea se vino abajo sin embargo cuando su teléfono vibró con un nuevo texto.

_**Te encontraré Hummel. No puedes ocultarte para siempre. - Karofsky**_

* * *

**Aqui nuevo capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado! *-***

**Links:**

**Autora: fanfiction(PUNTO)net/u/3195992/StarGleekBelle**

**Fic: fanfiction(PUNTO)net/s/7622746/1/Welcome-To-Dalton-Academy-Kurt**


	4. Boy's Night

**Disclaimer: Este Fic no me pertenece ni Glee ni nada...**

**Pensamientos de Blaine** / _Pensamientos de Kurt_

* * *

_"Puedes correr pero no esconderte Hummel!" Kurt escuchó a Karofsky gritar desde la distancia. Kurt se había quedado después de la escuela ese día a trabajar en un documento en la biblioteca. Él pensó que estaría a salvo y que todos los deportistas ya habrían dejado la escuela. Todos ellos lo hicieron menos uno. Él estaba escondido detrás de unos estantes actualmente pesados en la parte posterior._

_"Sal de ahi, sal de ahi, de donde quieras que estes." Karofsky se burló en voz alta. Él se acercaba a donde Kurt se estaba escondiendo. El latido del corazón de Kurt era tan fuerte que podía oírlo. Rogó en silencio que Karofsky no lo encontrara. Oyó los pasos de Karofsky acercarse y se congeló. Eso fue todo. Karofsky lo iba a encontrar y salirse con la suya con él en la parte posterior de la biblioteca vacía._

_"Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí! La biblioteca está cerrada!" El bibliotecario le gritó. Karofsky fulminó con la mirada antes de hablar lo bastante alto para que Kurt escuchara._

_"Te voy a encontrar Hummel. No puedes esconderte para siempre."_

Blaine hizo su camino a través de los Warblers quienes hablaban con entusiasmo y entró en pánico al ver a Kurt. Kurt seguía sentado en el sofá, pero con sus rodillas hasta el pecho y él se balanceaba atrás y adelante. Kurt estaba agarrando el teléfono con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados, y estaba murmurando las palabras 'Por favor, no me encuentres.'

"Kurt?" Blaine dijo en voz baja, sentándose a su lado. "Kurt?" dijo más fuerte, tratando de llamar su atención.

Beatz, Wes, y Nick se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y corrió hacia el sofá. Blaine vio el apretón de Kurt en su teléfono y lo arrancó de sus manos, frunciendo el ceño ante el mensaje que vio. Le pasó el teléfono a Beatz, quien estuvo más cerca de ellos, y suavemente acarició la mejilla de Kurt.

"Kurt, estás bien. Todo está bien." Blaine dijo en voz baja. Kurt lo estaba mirando, pero no se centraba en él, su mente todavía yacía perdida en la memoria.

Blaine comenzó a cantar 'Hey Soul Sister', ya que acababa de terminar de ensayarla, sin apartar sus ojos de Kurt. Kurt inconscientemente empezó a cantar con él, sin darse cuenta de que el resto de los Warblers estaban rodeandolo. Beatz comenzó a hacer beat-boxing a la vez que los Warblers comenzaron a cantar. Hacia la mitad de la canción, Kurt había dejado de tambalearse y su voz se hizo más fuerte. Blaine sonrió mientras Kurt regresó de cualquiera de sus recuerdos y estaba encantado cuando Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa. **Tal vez él no está tan perdido como yo pensaba que estaba.** Cuando la canción terminó, Kurt cerró los ojos y dió unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de mirar de nuevo a Blaine.

"Gracias". Kurt susurró.

"Por supuesto, es por eso que estoy aquí. Es por eso que estamos aquí." Blaine dijo en voz baja.

Kurt se dio cuenta de que todos los Warblers lo observaban con inquietud, haciéndolo extremadamente auto-conciente. Él se tensó de inmediato y apartó la mirada de Blaine en vergüenza. Wes ahuyentó a los Warblers de distancia con el fin de dar a Kurt poco de espacio. Los chicos se disiparon, hablando entre sí, con la excepción de Wes, Nick, Beatz, David, Jeff, y Blaine.

"Lo siento por ser una molestia." Kurt dijo, enjugándose una lágrima perdida de distancia.

"Kurt, ya te dije que no es un problema. Tienes que dejar de pensar en eso." Blaine dijo con tristeza.

"¿Sabes qué? creo que necesitamos una noche de chicos". David dijo de pronto.

"David". Wes dijo en un tono de advertencia.

"Lo digo en serio. Vamos a hacer un poco de palomitas y ver una película o algo así." David dijo en serio.

"Creo que es una gran idea." Beatz intervino

"¿Qué piensas, Kurt? Quieres tener una noche de chicos con estos locos de aquí?" Blaine le preguntó sonriendo, sabiendo que todos ellos actuarían dañados ante su acusación de ellos como locos.

Kurt miró a los Warblers, todos los cuales llevaban la expresión esperanzada, y no pudo reprimir la risa pequeña que escapó de su boca. "Sí, está bien." Él se encogió de hombros.

"Genial!" Jeff dijo emocionado. "Buscare en la cocina por Snacks!"

"Voy a buscar algunas películas." Nick dijo.

"Voy a buscar los sacos de dormir!" David intervino

Todos ellos saltaron por sorpresa cuando el teléfono de Kurt de repente sonó. Beatz, quien aún sostenía el teléfono, se lo devolvió a Kurt. "Es mi papá. Voy a verlos a ustedes allá arriba". Él contestó el teléfono rápidamente y salió de la sala de ensayos.

"Amigo, ¿qué diablos fue todo eso?" Beatz preguntó en cuanto Kurt ya no estaba.

"No lo sé. Supongo que Karofsky es la razón por la que está aquí sin embargo." Blaine le dijo.

"No me gusta verlo así. Me recordaba a Jimmy." Beatz, dijo con enojo.

"Tenemos que hablar con él. Tenemos que lograr que él hable con nosotros." Wes dijo con firmeza.

"Sí, pero no podemos presionarlo". Nick dijo.

"Vamos a hacer el círculo de compartir". Jeff sugirió.

"Sí, esa es una buena idea." David estuvo de acuerdo.

"Muy bien, vamos a hacer eso. Vamos a hacer esto en nuestra habitación, de esa manera él se sienta más cómodo." Blaine sugirió. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en los términos de su noche y se dirigieron en direcciones distintas para preparar las cosas.

* * *

Cuando Blaine volvió a entrar en la habitación, oyó a Kurt despedirse de su padre. "Todo bien?" Blaine le preguntó.

"Sí, todo está bien. Él solo queria saber como estaba." Kurt suspiró.

"Tienes suerte de tener un padre que te ama tanto, Kurt." Blaine dijo con tristeza. El tono en la voz de Blaine le hizo curioso acerca de la relación de Blaine con su padre. "Estamos haciendo la noche de chicos aqui, eso está bien?"

"Sí, está bien." Kurt asintió.

"Cool". Blaine dijo sonriendo alegremente.

"¿Tú nunca no sonríes?" Kurt le preguntó sin querer.

"¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? Puedo hacer mi cara de cachorro y estar triste todo el tiempo si te sienta mejor". Blaine dijo, dando a Kurt su mejor cara triste.

"N-no. Eso no me molesta. Y-yo estaba diciendo que tu sonríes mucho". Kurt dijo nervioso. Si pensó que la sonrisa de Blaine era atractiva, su rostro de cachorro era ridículamente adorable.

Blaine sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un hombre feliz." Le dijo, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

"Eres una especie de idiota también." Kurt dijo en voz baja, en un tono burlón. No sabía por qué estaba hablando con Blaine, de tal manera, pero había algo en él que hizo que Kurt se sienta lo suficientemente cómodo para bromear.

"Estoy seguro que los chicos te dirán que soy algo más que una especie de idiota ". Blaine se rió.

"Sí que lo es!" David dijo de pronto, mientras caminaba por la puerta. "Él es un idiota enorme. No dejes que el apuesto señor Anderson te engañe en el pensamiento de otra manera."

"No se me ocurriría engañarlo." Blaine dijo mas coquetamente de lo previsto. Él estuvo a segundos de castigarse a sí mismo, pero se detuvo cuando notó el rubor en el rostro de Kurt. **¿Yo hice eso? Huh. Es lindo cuando se sonroja.**

"No, por supuesto que no." David sonrió, notando el cambio en la atmósfera entre los dos chicos. Se preguntó si lo estaba imaginando, pero guardó el pensamiento para más tarde y le pidió a Blaine para que acomodaran los sacos de dormir en el suelo.

Dentro de los próximos diez minutos, Beatz, Jeff, Wes, y Nick se unieron a ellos en la habitación. Se acomodaron en el suelo formando un círculo y casualmente hablaron de lo que se les vino a la mente por el poco tiempo. Kurt no hablaba mucho, con la excepción de un comentario aquí y allá, pero disfrutaba viendo a los otros interactúar. La conversacion cambió de ida y vuelta entre la música, las películas, los libros, y los coches. Cuando empezaron en los coches, Kurt les contó cómo su padre poseía _Hummel Lube and Tire_s y cómo le gustaba reconstruir los coches juntos. Eso lo envió a él y a Beatz en una conversación totalmente nueva, mientras que los otros se sentaron y escucharon.

* * *

A medida que la noche avanzaba, Kurt se sintió más cómodo. Era difícil no relajarse cuando los Warblers lo hacian tan fácil. Por primera vez en meses, Kurt estaba a gusto. Wes tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar a Kurt. Decidió que Kurt no estaba tan perdido como lo asumió por primera vez, pero estaba definitivamente roto y con miedo. Se dio cuenta de que Kurt no terminó de pelear, pero atravesó por mucho abuso. Después de que Jeff hizo una broma, envío al grupo, incluyendo a Kurt, en un ataque de risa, Wes decidió que era un buen momento para empezar.

"Entonces, Kurt. Exactamente cuánto sabes de Dalton?" Wes preguntó cuando la risa se calmó.

"¿Quieres decir otra cosa que no se trate de que es una prestigiosa escuela preparatoria?" Kurt respondió sarcásticamente.

Wes rió ligeramente y asintió. "Sí, aparte de eso."

"No hay mucho de verdad." Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Mi papá dijo algo acerca de Dalton y el cuidado de sus alumnos, pero supuse que se refería a la política de no acoso. Estoy empezando a pensar que quería decir otra cosa sin embargo." Los Warblers se miraron, todos compartiendo la misma sonrisa suave.

"Él lo hizo." Blaine respondió en voz baja, inconscientemente acercandose más hacia Kurt.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Kurt preguntó confundido.

"Bueno, Dalton es diferente. No es sólo una escuela, sino un lugar donde se aprende a luchar contra nuestros demonios internos, un lugar para sanar". Blaine le dijo.

"...Ok." Kurt dijo, cambiando ligeramente.

"Los estudiantes de Dalton deben luchar contra algo." Wes continuó. "Podría ser cualquier cosa, desde el divorcio de sus padres hasta algo más profundo, más oscuro. Las enfermeras de aquí son más que capaces de ayudar a los estudiantes a través de cualquier prueba dura, pero nosotros nos encargamos de los demás para que no tengan que hacerlo. Es un poco heterodoxo , claro. Pero creamos amistades verdaderas y duraderas al ser fortalecidos mutuamente. Nos gustaría hacer eso para ti, si nos dejas. "

"Um... ok. ¿Cómo?" Kurt preguntó.

"Para empezar, hablamos. Nos sentamos en círculo y compartimos información personal con nosotros mismos. Al igual que la terapia de grupo, salvo que nadie está obligado a hablar. Nos sentamos y escuchamos, y damos y recibimos consejos. Sólo vamos a los adultos si nos sentimos como si fuera absolutamente necesario, pero en su mayor parte, nosotros nos encargamos del problema. " Nick dijo con una sonrisa amable.

_Quieren que me abra? Ellos quieren que les diga lo que pasó? Yo no creo que pueda hacer eso._

Sintiendo el temor de Kurt, Blaine cautelosamente puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Kurt y le dio un apretón reconfortante. "No es necesario que nos diga nada si no quieres, Kurt. Nadie te va a obligar".

"Blaine tiene razón. Por ahora podemos decirte algo sobre nosotros." David intervino "Tardamos semanas en hacer esto con Blaine antes de que él se nos abriera. No hay presión".

"Um... ok... seguro". Kurt dijo en voz baja.

"Yo voy primero". Wes dijo, tomando un sorbo de su refresco antes de continuar. "Mi vida fuera de Dalton es una porquería. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando era muy pequeño y he tenido al menos el 5 madrastras desde entonces. Antes de Dalton, me he metido en algunas situaciones bastante mañas para llamar la atención de mi padre, pero él estaba demasiado involucrado con su nueva esposa a la hora de cuidarme. Yo me convertí en un pequeño fanático del control después de eso. Les ordeno a mis hermanos alrededor y les gritó como un loco, para que pudiera sentir que yo importaba. "

"¿Cómo que pequeño? Todavía eres un obsesionadp del control". David bromeó.

"Hey!" Wes dijo en un tono defensivo, empujando juguetonamente a David. "Si bien, así que estoy siendo un fanático del control, pero lo que sea."

"¿Y tu mamá?" Kurt preguntó con curiosidad.

"No lo sé. Ella se fue con algún europeo y no he sabido nada de ella desde entonces." Wes dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Wow". Kurt dijo sorprendido.

"Yep. ¿Quién sabe dónde estaría si no fuera por Dalton." Wes dijo, mirando a David para que él pudiera ir después.

"Yo no hablo en casa, como siempre." David le dijo a Kurt.

"¿En serio?" Kurt preguntó, claramente convencido.

"Yep. Cada vez que hago mi hermano idiota me interrumpe." David dijo con irritación. "Está estudiando Derecho en Yale y nunca pierde la oportunidad de hacerme sentir como si yo fuera un pedazo de mierda. Si no es él siendo un idiota, son mis padres hablando sobre lo maravilloso que es y lo que necesito para ser más como él. Una vez que me di cuenta de que yo no iba a cumplir con sus normas, dejé de hablarles a todos."

"Tu no hablas? Nunca me lo creeria". Kurt bromeó. Había sido sólo un día, pero Kurt se había dado cuenta ya de que David rara vez se callaba.

"Hey! Pensé que eras agradable!" David dijo haciendo pucheros.

"Lo siento." Kurt dijo riendo.

"Eh, no lo estes. Creo que compenso no hablar en casa, hablando demasiado aqui." David se encogió de hombros.

"Sí, estoy seguro que eso es todo." Nick dijo rodando los ojos. "Yo afortunadamente no tengo ningún problema real. De hecho, mi vida es bastante aburrida. Mis padres son abogados y soy hijo único. Eso es todo. Yo suelo ir a casa a una casa vacía."

"Tu actúas como si eso fuera algo malo." Jeff interrumpió cuando Kurt lo miró con confusión, explicó. "Tengo cinco hermanas. Después de que mis padres me tuvieran seguían intentando para tener más niños, pero eso nunca sucedió. Fueron a algún médico que los ayudo con él y mi mamá terminó con quintillizos".

"¡Wow! ¿Por eso estás tan exaltado?" Kurt preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Naw, solo como demasiado azúcar." Jeff se rió. "Lo necesito para mantenerme al día con las Brats. Ahora son 8".

"Por lo menos tienes hermanos." Beatz, dijo con amargura. Jeff lo miró disculpándose y Beatz se encogió de hombros hacia él. "Está bien, no es tu culpa." Beatz luego dirigió su atención a Kurt. "Yo tenía un hermano, James, pero lo llamábamos Jimmy. Él habría estado en segundo año en Dalton este año".

"Hubiera estado?" Kurt le preguntó con cautela.

"Si. Él fue a una escuela secundaria pública y fue intimidado muy mal por ser gay. Llegaba a casa los fines de semana para encontrarlo con contusiones por todo el cuerpo. Me ofrecí a patear el culo del matón, pero él no me dejó. Él se hizo distante y retraído. No importa cuánto intenté hablar con él, nunca me dijo lo malo que era. Una noche, mis padres lo encontraron balanceándose en una esquina, por ejemplo, cómo has estado hoy en el sofá. Lo dejaron solo, suponiendo que estaría bien, pero no lo era. Se colgó esa noche. " Kurt se cubrió la boca y jadeó con fuerza. "Si. Uno pensaría que mis padres se sentirían peor por ello, pero no lo hicieron. Ellos no pensaron que habría algo que podrían haber hecho para evitar que suceda. Yo culpo tanto a esos imbéciles ignorantes por su muerte"

"Beatz, lo siento mucho". Kurt dijo en voz baja.

"Sí, yo también. Doy gracias a Dios todos los días por estos chicos y los Warblers. Ellos me ayudan a no enojarme y algunas veces estoy jodidamente enojado". Beatz dijo con los dientes apretados.

Los chicos se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que Blaine finalmente hablara. "Supongo que te gustaría saber lo que me pasó".

"Sólo si me quieres decir." Kurt dijo en voz baja.

"Quiero. Todavía ayuda hablar de ello." Blaine admitió. "Como he dicho antes, me trasladé aquí por haber sido intimidado, lo cual es cierto. No es por eso que me corté sin embargo. Mi..._ padre_, me odia. Mientras me estaban intimidando físicamente en la escuela, yo estaba intimidado emocionalmente en casa. Solía decir cosas horribles de mí, me hizo sentir como si yo no valía nada. Pasé de ser su niño pequeño con una voz increíble a 'ese asqueroso ocupa espacio' en cuestión de segundos cuando salí del armario hacia ellos. Mi madre nunca me dijo nada, pero dejó de amarme. Se podía ver en sus ojos. Maldición! Estoy seguro de que todavía se puede. " Blaine dijo mientras unas lágrimas cayeron. Kurt se acercó y agarró la mano de Blaine, dándole un apretón reconfortante. "Empecé a cortarme no mucho después de que sali y lo hice prácticamente todos los días. No fue hasta que me uní a los Warblers que me detuve. Ya han pasado casi dos años y todavía tengo mis días en los que lucho contra los recuerdos."

"No puedo creer que tus padres te tratan asi." Kurt dijo en voz baja.

"Todo el mundo tiene sus demonios Kurt." Blaine se encogió de hombros.

Kurt miró hacia abajo en su regazo mientras los otros miraban con curiosidad._ Ellos compartieron mucho conmigo, sobre todo Blaine y Beatz. Supongo que no estaría de más que les diga algo, ¿no?_

"¿Estás bien ahí?" Beatz le preguntó.

"Sí, sólo estaba pensando." Kurt dijo en voz baja. Él respiró hondo antes de hablar de nuevo. "Todo comenzó cuando yo estaba en la escuela primaria, el acoso escolar. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 9 años y me encontraron llorando en el baño. Desde entonces, sido... _la princesa de hadas_". Kurt dijo amargamente. Al igual que Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine, Blaine hizo lo mismo. "He tratado con ello lo mejor que pude. Se puso peor a medida que fui creciendo; granizados en la cara y encerrarme en los casilleros, cosas asi. Los New Directions son la parte inferior de la cadena en la escuela McKinley por lo que todos hemos sido intimidados, pero yo lo obtuve lo peor. Esta este Neardental que su meta es hacerme la vida miserable "

"¿Es Karofsky?" Blaine le preguntó mientras frotaba círculos en la mano de Kurt de manera reconfortante.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Kurt preguntó un poco a la defensiva.

"Vimos el texto de antes." Beatz, dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Oh. Bueno, sí que lo es. Él... él es... él me besó." Kurt dijo rápidamente.

"¿Qué?" David preguntó con confusión.

"Espera, ¿nos estás diciendo que el mismo tipo que te ha intimidado por ser gay te besó?" Nick dijo con incredulidad. Kurt asintió con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro. "¡Qué demonios!"

"Hay... hay más." Kurt dijo débilmente. "Él hizo más... al paso del tiempo."

Beatz se puso repentinamente de pie y caminó airadamente en el pequeño espacio que quedaba. "Eso es jodido! ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarte?! ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?!"

"Andrew". Wes dijo con firmeza. Era la primera vez que Kurt había oído a alguien que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, pero parecía calmar al niño en el suelo.

"Kurt, lo siento mucho que hayas pasado por eso". Blaine dijo en voz baja.

"Está bien. Quiero decir, no lo es, pero no puedo cambiar lo que pasó." Kurt dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"No vamos a dejarlo cerca de ti Kurt. Yo no lo dejare cerca de ti." Beatz, quien ahora estaba apoyado contra la pared, dijo. Kurt le recordaba mucho a su hermano menor y decidió en ese mismo momento que iba a proteger a Kurt en la misma forma en que debería haber protegido a Jimmy.

"Podríamos ver una película ahora? Yo no quiero hablar más de esto." Kurt dijo en voz baja.

"Eso suena como una buena idea." David dijo levantándose.

Los chicos, menos Kurt y Blaine, pasaron los siguientes quince minutos discutiendo sobre qué película ver. Kurt se había trasladado a la cama para sentarse y Blaine lo siguió, sentándose a su lado.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Blaine a Kurt en un susurro.

"Sí, estoy bien." Kurt le dijo.

"Tengo que ser honesto Kurt, yo no esperaba que te abrieras tanto como lo has hecho". Blaine dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yo tampoco". Kurt admitió. "No sé, no tienes que... me has hecho sentir como en casa. Ha sido un tiempo muy largo desde que me he sentido aceptado".

"Siempre vas a ser aceptado Kurt, no importa lo que pase." Blaine dijo en voz baja.

"Gracias Blaine." Kurt dijo en voz baja, en reciprocidad a Blaine la sonrisa le estaba dando.

Una vez más, David notó el cambio suave entre los dos chicos, pero esta vez tambien lo hizo Beatz. Se miraron el uno al otro a sabiendas, pero no dijeron nada. Después de lo que les dijo Kurt, sabían que Kurt no estaba en condiciones para estar en cualquier tipo de relación, sin embargo, estaba sonriendo a Blaine con adoración. Ambos silenciosamente decidieron mantener un ojo en los dos chicos. Ellos iban a asegurarse de que Blaine no presionara demasiado fuerte a Kurt e iban a asegurarse de que Kurt no empujara a Blaine lejos en el proceso. No es que tuviera nada que preocuparse realmente. Blaine sabía que lo que Kurt necesitaba era un amigo que estuviera para él, así que planeaba ser sólo eso. Él sería ese amigo con el que Kurt pudiera contar hasta el final. Si algo más sucediese después, que así sea, pero nunca lo empujaría contra algo.

* * *

Habían decidido finalmente en ver TMNT primera y Harry Potter después. Kurt y Blaine se quedaron en la cama de Kurt, mientras que los otros se quedaron en el suelo para ver las películas. Un poco más de la mitad de Harry Potter, Kurt se había quedado dormido en el hombro de Blaine. Blaine sonrió y suavemente colocó su cabeza en la parte superior de Kurt mientras él continuaba observando la película. Tenía toda la intención de mover de nuevo a su cama cuando la película terminó, pero se quedó dormido tan sólo quince minutos antes de los créditos. David y Beatz eran los únicos que todavía estaban despiertos y los dos rieron en voz baja cuando vieron a Kurt y Blaine acurrucarse. Beatz robó la cama de Blaine por la noche y David apagó el televisor.

"Así que, ¿qué te parece?" Beatz preguntó en voz baja, señalando a Kurt y Blaine.

"Creo que este año va a ser muy interesante para nuestro querido Mr. Anderson aquí". David respondió mientras se acomodaba en su saco de dormir.

Beatz asintió y aceptó, sabiendo que David lo dijo en más de un sentido. Lo que sea que sucediera con ambos chicos, luego estaría el drama con el padre de Blaine, pero ellos estarian alli cuando eso sucediera.

* * *

**Nuevo Capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado! Tratare de actualizar pronto! Pronto comenzaré las clases asi que seguramente se me hara complicado actualizar!**

**Chiao! Nos leemos.**


	5. Becoming a Warbler

**Disclaimer: Este Fic no me pertenece ni Glee ni nada...**

**Pensamientos de Blaine** / _Pensamientos de Kurt_

* * *

Blaine se despertó en mitad de la noche para encontrarse a sí mismo desplomado sobre Kurt en una posición incómoda.** Mierda me quedé dormido en él!** Él comenzó a moverse para hacer su camino a su cama, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a Kurt hablando en sueños. Oyó a Kurt repetir palabras y de inmediato supo que estaba teniendo otra pesadilla. Él se movió para que pudiera sentarse cómodamente detrás de Kurt. Envolvió un brazo protector alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, puso su cabeza en su otro brazo, dejando que sus dedos ligeramente acariciaran el cabello de Kurt, y tarareó en voz baja. Blaine no estaba al tanto del hecho de que también Beatz estaba despierto. Era un sueño muy ligero y se despertó cuando Kurt empezó a hablar en sueños. Vio como Blaine se ajustaba al lado de Kurt y sonrió para sus adentros al oír a Blaine susurrarle. Blaine siguió a tarareando en voz baja, incluso después de que Kurt se había calmado. Él no quería que Kurt volviera a caer en ese sueño por lo que tarareo hasta que se dormirse a su lado.

* * *

Kurt estaba confundido cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Él no estaba solo en su cama y por un momento, él estaba asustado por el brazo que lo sostenía con fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que era Blaine y se sonrojó al pensar como él lo abrazaba. Se removió inquieto en su cama, despertando a Blaine en el proceso.

"Kurt?" Blaine preguntó adormilado. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Quieres decir otra cosa que no sea que estas abrazandome en mi cama?" Kurt respondió con algo de sarcasmo.

"¡Oh!" Blaine dijo, eliminando rápidamente el brazo. "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué estás en mi cama?" Kurt le preguntó.

"Nosotros nos quedamos dormidos durante la película. De hecho, me desperté en medio de la noche, pero estabad teniendo una pesadilla, así que te abrace y tarareé hasta que te hayas dormido. Espero que haya estado bien." Blaine dijo con timidez.

"E- está bien." Kurt balbuceó. "Yo estaba teniendo una pesadilla?"

"Sí, no te acuerdas?" Kurt negó con la cabeza y fue a sentarse en la cama. "Oh, bueno, supongo que eso es algo bueno ¿no?"

"Así es." Kurt dijo en voz baja.

Beatz, quien se había despertado poco después de que Kurt y Blaine, se acomodó en la cama de Blaine, haciendo notar su presencia. "Buenos días." Él dijo adormilado.

"Buenos días." Kurt y Blaine respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?" Beatz preguntó.

"No tengo tarea que terminar, pero eso es todo. Yo no sé acerca de estos tipos". Blaine respondió, dando un codazo a Jeff con el pie.

"Ellie, te juro que voy a cortar el pelo de tu muñeca Barbie si no me dejas dormir." Jeff murmuró.

Beatz y Blaine se rieron mientras Kurt los miró con una expresión confusa. Beatz dio un codazo a Jeff con el pie, concediéndoles otro murmullo. "Detente Sammy o voy a comerme todos tus X-men."

"¿De qué está hablando?" Kurt preguntó con curiosidad.

"Ellie y Sammy son dos de sus hermanos. Si intentas despertarlo antes de que él quiera termina murmurando cosas al azar como esas." Blaine dijo riendo.

"¿En serio? ¿Puedo probar?" Kurt preguntó.

"Por supuesto." Beatz, dijo sonriendo.

Kurt se acercó y le dio un codazo a Jeff cautela. "No, no quiero jugar a los disfraces Sarah. Hago de una princesa fea".

"Oh wow". Kurt se rió.

"Si. Nick es su compañero de habitación y él tiene algunas grabaciones de toda la mierda al azar que dice." Beatz le dijo.

"Creo que necesitamos escuchar esas grabaciones". Kurt dijo sonriendo.

"Creo que es necesario también". Blaine se rió. El teléfono celular de Kurt de repente sonó, haciendo que los demas despertasen.

"¿Quién está escuchando Lady Gaga tan temprano?" David gruñó.

"Lo siento, es mi teléfono." Kurt dijo y rápidamente hizo su camino fuera de la habitación.

Mientras que los otros niños comenzaron a levantarse para el día, Beatz se abrió paso a Blaine para susurrarle al oído. "Alguien tiene un flechazo". Dijo con voz cantarina.

"¿Qué?" Blaine dijo rápidamente.

"Ya me has oído." Beatz, dijo con un guiño y se marchó.

El grupo de chicos se fueron por su lado el domingo, la mayoría de ellos con la tarea hasta el final. Kurt se quedó en su habitación durante casi todo el día a leer. Blaine encontró cosas para preocuparse en su habitación para pasar tiempo con Kurt. No podía dejar de querer estar cerca de él. Había algo en él que intrigó a Blaine en un nivel que no podía entender. Se alegró cuando Kurt le preguntó acerca de las audiciones para los Warblers, enviándolos en una profunda conversación sobre la música. Ambos aprendieron rápidamente que tenían bastante en común y Kurt estaba sorprendido por lo fácil que era hablar con Blaine. Más tarde esa noche, Blaine convencio a Kurt para pasar el rato en la sala común con el resto de sus amigos y Kurt estaba más que agradecido de que los otros chicos lo aceptaran en su grupo con tanta rapidez.

* * *

El primer día de Kurt en Dalton era interesante para decir lo menos. Pasó la mañana con el ceño fruncido a sí mismo en el espejo, odiando el hecho de que él tenía que llevar un uniforme. A pesar de que había pasado un tiempo desde que él realmente había vestido para impresionar, todavía odiaba sentirse como si no pudiera expresarse. Rápidamente aprendió que las clases en Dalton eran completamente diferentes a las de McKinley. En McKinley, los estudiantes nunca se quedaban quieto el tiempo suficiente para escuchar lo que el profesor decía. No es que importara, porque la mayoría de los maestros zumbaban en ambos sentidos. Él no estaba en lo más mínimo retos académicos allí ya que la mayoría de los maestros simplemente no les importaba. En Dalton, los estudiantes no sólo se sentaron y escucharon lo que decía el profesor, sino que participaban en realidad. Los profesores no bebian como los que estan en McKinley. Por el contrario, eran vívidos y apasionados en lo que estaban enseñando. Kurt no podía entender esa idea, más bien lo disfrutaba.

Los chicos de Dalton no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes. En la clase, eran estudiantes modelo. Fuera de la clase sin embargo, eran normales adolescentes dificil de controlar. Había varias parejas en la escuela que Kurt no esperaba en absoluto. No hubo intimidación, peleas, y no hay miedo en los pasillos de Dalton. En un momento, Kurt realmente pensaba que podría haberse unido a una secta porque en serio, ¿cómo pueden estos chicos ser tan feliz todo el tiempo? Le sorprendió lo diferente que los Warblers fueron tratados en comparación con los otros chicos también. Los Warblers eran los tipos más populares de la escuela. Incluso los maestros los tratan de manera diferente y Kurt no podía entender eso. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a manejar la atención que él sabía que iba a llegar una vez que se uniera, pero se alegraba de que él tenía a Blaine quien le ayudaba a sobrellevarlo.

Esa era otra cosa que Kurt no podía entender. Blaine. Blaine era algo fuera de una película de 1950. Él bromeaba con sus amigos y todo, pero él era la persona más amable y pulcra que Kurt había conocido. Él se aseguró de que Kurt estaba haciendo bien durante todo el día e incluso se dejó llegar tarde a sus clases para poder dirigir a Kurt a la suya. Es cierto que a Kurt no le importaba, sobre todo cuando tuvo un ataque de pánico después del almuerzo. Blaine estaba allí para calmarlo y Kurt estaba seguro de que nunca se cansaría de escuchar sus voces suaves. Los Warblers eran ridículamente amables con él también. No importaba que muchos de ellos sólo habían hablado con él una o dos veces el fin de semana. Todos ellos fueron testigos de lo que había sucedido cuando recibió el texto de Karofsky y muchos de ellos entendieron ese sentimiento de desesperanza y desesperación. Su audición Warbler oficial seria el miércoles, y a pesar de los nervios, Kurt estaba bastante emocionado por unirse al grupo.

"No puedo hacer esto." Kurt dijo en un pánico. "¡No puedo! ¿Tienes alguna idea de hace cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que cante delante de alguien, _realmente_ cantar? Yo no lo puedo hacer. ¡No puedo!"

Kurt estaba de pie fuera de la sala Warbler con Beatz, a la espera de que el Consejo le llamara. Beatz y él se habían unido de una forma que Kurt sólo podría describir como hermanos. Si bien no era Finn, estaba en la misma categoría y Kurt estaba muy agradecido por ello.

"¿Quieres relajarte? Vas a estar bien." Beatz le aseguró. Kurt miró inseguro pero no dijo nada. "Ok, dime la verdad. ¿Estás nervioso por cantar frente a ellos, o en frente de _él_?" -preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"No sé de qué estás hablando." Kurt dijo, evitando la mirada de Beatz.

"No, por supuesto que no." Beatz, dijo con una sonrisa. "No te preocupes, él ya cree que eres increíble. Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es mostrarle lo increíble que realmente eres."

Kurt se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Beatz fue el único Warbler que había oído su práctica de prueba y por pura casualidad, mencionó estar nervioso acerca de cantar en frente de Blaine. Él se apresuró a decir que era porque Blaine es el solista principal por lo que su opinión le importaba pero Beatz sabía mejor que eso.

Las puertas se abrieron y David sacó la cabeza para decir a Kurt que estaban listos para él. Él respiró hondo y entró, haciendo caso omiso de todas las miradas sobre él. Beatz tomó asiento frente a Blaine a propósito. Quería ver la expresión en el rostro de Blaine mientras Kurt se presentaba.

"Cuando estés listo, Kurt." Wes dijo con una sonrisa brillante. Esta fue la audición más esperada por los Warblers. Ellos sabían que Kurt era un contratenor y todos estaban esperando por escucharlo. Ninguno de ellos escondió su sorpresa cuando la canción comenzó y Blaine no trató de ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

Los Warblers se sentaron en silencio, escuchando atentamente a Kurt cantar. Había algo en la forma en que lo cantó que fue un golpe para muchos de ellos. Beatz cambió de ida y vuelta desde el rendimiento de Kurt a las expresiones de Blaine. Podía ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Blaine.

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.  
Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

En el momento en que Kurt había terminado la canción, la mayoría de los chicos tenian lágrimas en los ojos. Kurt limpió sus propias lágrimas y se echó a reír nerviosamente mientras miraba todas las caras en la habitación. Sus ojos finalmente aterrizaron en Blaine y él pudo ver la adoración y orgullo en los ojos de este, haciéndolo sonrojarse y apartar la mirada.

"Bien hecho Kurt!" Thad dijo con orgullo. "Los que estén a favor de la audición de Kurt a los Warblers levante la mano". Todos levantaron la mano sin dudarlo. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante la aceptación.

"Felicidades, Kurt. Bienvenido a los Warblers". Wes dijo sonriendo mientras los Warblers rompieron en aplausos. "Con eso dicho, tenemos algo para ti."

Jeff se levantó rápidamente de la silla y salió de la habitación. Los chicos empezaron a hablar entre sí mientras lo esperaban. Al igual que Kurt llegó a donde Blaine estaba hablando con Beatz y David, Jeff entró con una jaula de pájaros. Wes tomó la jaula de Jeff y se dirigió a Kurt.

"Kurt, te presentamos a Pavarotti. Tenemos una tradición aquí donde el nuevo miembro de los Warblers obtiene una curruca real para cuidar. Ese pájaro es tu voz. Trátalo bien". Wes dijo mientras le tendia a Kurt la jaula. Kurt miró con curiosidad a Pavarotti por un momento antes de agradecer el consejo. El resto de la velada consistió en trabajo de Kurt en la rutina de las Seccionales, que era sólo una semana y media de distancia.

* * *

Para el viernes, Kurt no podía negar lo cansado que estaba en realidad. Mientras disfrutaba finalmente ser desafiado, los altos niveles academicos de Dalton, no eran broma. No ayudó que Wes se los presionara hasta la perfección para las Seccionales. Se encontró demasiado ocupado para preocuparse sobre lo que estaba pasando en el "mundo real", como le gustaba llamarlo, pero era realmente feliz por las distracciones. Se le impidió pensar demasiado y sabía que nunca fue bueno cuando pensaba demasiado. Todavía tenía algunos ataques de panico en la semana, pero era por lo general cuando estaba con Blaine, Beatz, o Jeff quienes estaban con él para cantarle.

Ahora que era viernes por la noche, sin embargo, estaba más que ansioso por el fin de semana. Él se iria a casa en la madrugada del sábado lo que significaba que tendría un fin de semana libre de distracciones. La única razón por la que no había vuelto a casa después de la escuela el viernes fue a causa de un ensayo Warbler. Él hubiera quedado toda la semana con esa excusa, excepto que Wes insistió a Kurt en ir a casa para el fin de semana para estar con su familia.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Blaine le pregunto. Blaine siempre parecía saber cuando Kurt se sentía apagado y mientras Kurt realmente lo apreciaba, también era un poco molesto.

"Estoy bien". Kurt le respondió. Blaine lo miró con curiosidad antes de levantarse de su escritorio para sentarse al lado de Kurt en su cama.

"Sabes que puedes decirme, Kurt." Blaine dijo en voz baja.

"Lo sé." Kurt respondió en voz baja. "Yo sólo... Supongo que solo estoy preocupado por este fin de semana."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque voy a estar en casa. Echo de menos a mi familia y todo, pero..."

"Te sientes seguro aquí?" Blaine terminó para él.

"Sí". Kurt dijo en voz baja, avergonzadose por la admisión.

"Yo sé lo que quieres decir." Blaine dijo con una sonrisa triste. "Pero no te preocupes, yo soy sólo estoy a una llamada de distancia y también lo estan los otros Warblers. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí, está bien. Gracias Blaine." Kurt dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

"Cuando quieras Kurt."

* * *

Kurt fue despertado alrededor de las 2 am. Se esforzó por abrir los ojos y cuando finalmente lo hizo, vio a Blaine sonriendo tontamente hacia él. "¿Qué?" le preguntó en su aturdimiento medio dormido.

"Vamos, despierta. Tenemos que darnos prisa o vamos a llegar tarde." Blaine le dijo.

"Tarde para qué?" Kurt preguntó con confusión.

"¿Podrías venir?" Blaine dijo con entusiasmo.

"Yo no voy a ninguna parte hasta que me digas qué diablos está pasando!" Kurt dijo irritado.

"Es una sorpresa. Una sorpresa que te vas a perder si no sales de la cama." Blaine dijo en broma.

"En serio, Blaine?" Kurt preguntó exasperado.

"En serio, Kurt. Ahora vamos. Confía en mí." Blaine dijo en voz baja, extendiendo su mano a Kurt.

_Confíar en él?_ Allí estaba otra vez. Esa fue la segunda vez que Blaine le había pedido a Kurt a confiar en él y mientras una parte de él gritaba que no, otra parte de él, la misma parte que siempre se perdió en los ojos avellana profundos de Blaine, le decía que sí. Suspiró profundamente antes de tomar la mano de Blaine. Se puso las zapatillas y dejo a Blaine guiar el camino.

"Blaine, más despacio!" Kurt dijo en un susurro mientras Blaine se precipitó fuera del cuarto. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Sólo vamos! Vamos a perdernoslo!" Blaine dijo mientras guiaba a Kurt fuera del edificio escolar.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo? Vamos a tener muchos problemas! Se supone que no debemos estar aquí!" Kurt dijo con pánico.

"Vamos a estar bien, vamos!" Blaine dijo. Dejó caer la mano de Kurt y terminó corriendo al lado del edificio que tenía una escalera.

"Blaine, ¿qué estás haciendo! ¡Bájate de ahí!" Kurt prácticamente gritó hacia él. Blaine no le respondió. En su lugar, aceleró su ritmo hacia arriba, haciendo caso omiso de la protesta de Kurt. "¿Qué diablos esta haciendo?" Kurt murmuró para sí mismo al igual que Blaine desapareció en la azotea.

"¿Vienes o qué?" Blaine le gritó.

"Oh, por el amor de Dios." Kurt dijo irritado. Resopló en la derrota y subió por la escalera.

Cuando él llegó a la cima, dejo su boca abierta cuando vio a todos los Warblers repartidos en sacos de dormir y mantas. Caminó hacia donde Blaine se estaba asentando, diciendo un rápido saludo a sus nuevos amigos. Tan pronto como Kurt llegó a Blaine, Blaine lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia abajo.

"¿Vas a decirme lo que estamos haciendo aquí arriba? Esto no es una loca tradición Warbler en el que todos saltan de la azotea, es así?" Kurt dijo en broma.

"Oh silencio y acuestate. Está a punto de comenzar." Blaine dijo sonriendo.

"¿Que cosa?" Kurt preguntó con irritación.

"Shh". Blaine respondió mientras señalaba hacia el cielo.

Kurt se sentó al lado de Blaine, probablemente más cerca de lo que debería haber sido, pero no importó. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y esperó a que algo suceda. Abrió la boca para hacer otra observación, pero se detuvo cuando vio las estrellas fugaces.

"Wow". Kurt susurró.

"Si. Nos encanta venir para esto." Blaine susurró a su vez. "Y sí, es una tradición Warbler".

"Lo es". Kurt respondió sonriendo.

Se quedó allí en silencio durante unos momentos. Si esto era lo que significaba ser un Warbler entonces Kurt no podía pensar alguna vez no serlo. Nunca se había sentido más en paz que en ese mismo momento.

"Es hermoso". Kurt dijo distraídamente.

"Sí, es muy bonito." Blaine estuvo de acuerdo.

Kurt no se había dado cuenta de que Blaine estaba viendo su cara en lugar de las estrellas fugaces. Beatz y David, sin embargo, se dieron cuenta. Ellos asintieron el uno al otro como si llegaran a un acuerdo antes de cambiar su atención de nuevo a las estrellas.

* * *

**Link del Fic: www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/s/7622746/1/Welcome-To-Dalton-Academy-Kurt**

**AWWWW que leeendo *-***

**Tardeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.. lo se pero... mejor tarde que nunca? e.e**

**GOSSSH que hermoso capitulo! Valio la pena la espera, no es asi? THISSS...**

**Blaine tan tan asudasydga con Kurt y Kurt tan tan ausdasdasydas... if you know what I mean...**

**En fin, tratare de subir cuando puedo y lo antes posible para no dejarlos con ganas de more (? Toda esta cosa de la escuela es muco y blabalblalab**

**Espero sus reviews! *-***

**Chiaao**


	6. Not Strong Enough

**Disclaimer: Este Fic no me pertenece ni Glee ni nada...**

**Pensamientos de Blaine** / _Pensamientos de Kurt_

* * *

"Estas seguro que Kurt sabe que lo recogeremos" Pregunto Puck a Finn a medida que entraba al auto

"Sí, tío. Bueno, él sabe que Burt viene a recogerlo. Dudo que le importe si somos nosotros sin embargo." Finn se encogió de hombros.

"Si tú lo dices, hombre. Si él comienza a histeriquear es tu culpa". Puck le informó.

"Él no va a hacer eso... yo no lo creo." Finn dijo inseguro.

"Tal vez deberíamos llamarlo". Puck sugerido.

"Ya lo he intentado pero no contesta. Probablemente está durmiendo. Está bien. Tenemos dos horas para llegar allí. Será hasta entonces." Finn le aseguró mientras salia de la casa Hummel/Hudson.

* * *

Kurt escuchó las risas de unos pocos Warblers mientras comenzaba a despertar. Él no estaba seguro de que se reían, pero no le importaba. Estaba envuelto apretadamente en un capullo cálido, protector y no tenía intención de moverse en cualquier momento pronto. Como la risa en el fondo se hizo más fuerte, se volvió más alerta. Pronto se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que se reían era porque el brazo de Blaine estaba envuelto alrededor de su cintura y se acurrucó cómodamente detrás de él. Un rubor trepó sobre sus mejillas cuando sintió el brazo de Blaine apretarlo alrededor de él. _¿Abraza a todos sus amigos o soy especial? No seas estúpido._ _Tu no eres especial para nadie_. Kurt se movió en el saco de dormir, tratando de provocar que Blaine despierte mientras secretamente disfruta de la proximidad.

"Deja de moverte". Blaine murmuró a sus espaldas.

"Blaine?" Kurt dijo lentamente.

"Duerme". Blaine respondió, apretando su agarre alrededor de Kurt.

Kurt no pudo detener la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. Blaine era definitivamente algo para maravillarse. Él había pasado por encima y más allá para asegurarse de que Kurt estaba bien durante la semana y Kurt no podía ser más agradecido por esa amistad. Si él mismo se dejó, había que admitir que Blaine hacia que su estómago diera brincos. No lo admitiria. No podia.

"¿No son preciosos?" Kurt oyó a David decir a unos metros de distancia.

"Sabia que él creia que Kurt era lindo." Trent dijo en un intento de susurro.

Kurt abrió los ojos para ver a Trent, David, Nick, y Beatz verlos con expresiones divertidas. Kurt resopló con fastidio y se obligó a sentarse. "¿Puedo ayudarlos?" le espetó a ellos.

"¿Qué le pasó a ese chico tímido y tranquilo con quien nos reunimos la semana pasada?" David bromeó.

"Él debe estar escondido en la bolsa de dormir de Blaine." Beatz dijo sonriendo.

"Queestapasando?" Blaine preguntó adormilado por detrás de Kurt.

"Oh, nada. Sólo estamos viendo a ti y a Kurt abrazarse como pequeños cachorros". Nick dijo sonriendo.

"En realidad, creo que Kurt sería un gatito" Trent señaló.

"Ustedes son ridículos". Kurt dijo rodando los ojos. Se atrevió a mirar a Blaine, sonriendo tímidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaine se sonrojaba también.

"Lo siento. Estoy un poco obsecionado con los abrazos." Blaine admitió en voz baja.

"Sí, lo entiendo." Kurt respondió tímidamente.

"Hey, Kurt. Hay un tipo muy alto y un tipo con un Mohawk en el frente exigiendo a verte." Wes le gritó desde la escalera.

"Awe, mierda!" Kurt dijo rápidamente, tirando de las mantas de encima y poniendose de pie.

"¿Está todo bien?" Beatz le preguntó.

"Sí, me olvidé de mi papá iba a recogerme. Supongo que envió a Finn para hacerlo y Finn trajó a Puck". Kurt dijo en un suspiro y corrió hacia la escalera.

"¿Quiénes son Finn y Puck?" David preguntó Beatz.

Beatz se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Vamos a averiguarlo".

* * *

"Si en cinco minutos no aparece, entraré a golpear algunas cabezas." Puck le dijo a Finn.

"No sé por qué no quiere contestar el teléfono." Finn dijo en confusión.

"¿Dónde fue ese chico asiático?" Puck dijo apretando sus nudillos.

"No sé tío pero no seas estúpido. Probablemente tiene habilidades ninja, yo no me metería con él." Finn dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono para llamar a Kurt de nuevo.

"Sí, yo soy el estúpido". Puck murmuró para sí mismo. "Mira, ahí está." Finn miró a Puck donde estaba apuntando y vió a Kurt y varios otros muchachos bajando por la escalera.

"¿Esta... riendo?" Finn preguntó sorprendido.

Claro, lo que sea que David dijo hizo que Kurt casi cayera los ultimos escalones que faltaban de la risa. Él comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la puerta cuando oyó a Finn y Puck llamarlo. Él les dio a ambos una mirada contrariada antes de caminar hacia ellos con Blaine, David, y Beatz cerca.

"Colega, ¿dónde has estado? Te he estado llamando como por dos horas". Finn dijo exasperado.

"Lo siento, Finn. Tuvimos una cosa Warbler en el techo y yo no tenía mi teléfono encima. ¿Dónde está papá?" Kurt le preguntó.

"John llamó para que esté en la tienda. ¿Quiénes son?" Finn preguntó, señalando a los chicos detrás de él.

"Oh, ellos son David, Beatz, y mi compañeros de habitación Blaine. Chicos, este es mi hermanastro Finn y Puck su amigo." Kurt le dijo.

"Hey" David y Beatz dijeron al unísono.

"Hola". Blaine dijo con su habitual sonrisa encantadora. Extendió su mano para que Finn se la estrechara, y luego a Puck quien se limitó a mirarlo.

"Nuh, uh. Berry me matará si se entera de que socialice con un Gargle. Tendrás suerte si no te mata". Puck le dijo a Finn. Kurt sonrió ante la expresión tímida que se encontró en la cara de Finn.

"Warbler, Noah." Kurt corrigió. "Voy a coger mis cosas. Voy a estar de vuelta." Él dijo y se fue hacia el edificio.

"Así que ustedes están en New Directions, ¿eh?" David preguntó con su voz concejal.

"Sí, tienes un problema con eso?" Puck preguntó amenazadoramente.

"Naw". David dijo sonriendo. "Un consejo sin embargo. Acéptalo."

"Oh, _lo _hare." Puck dijo cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Cuando Kurt volvió a la parte delantera, David y Beatz se habían ido, dejando a Blaine a solas con Puck y Finn. Blaine debió de haber estado diciendo algo complicado debido a que ambos jovenes estaban con caras confusas. Como Kurt se acercó lo suficiente para oír, él sonrió para sus adentros al oír lo que la conversación trataba.

"En realidad no es tan malo sin chicas. La mayoría de los chicos tienen novias que van a la escuela hermana de Dalton y hacemos un montón de eventos en conjunto." Blaine les dijo.

"Naw hombre, yo no podría hacer eso. El Puckster necesita su racion diaria de mujeres." Puck dijo negando con la cabeza.

"El Puckster necesita su racion diaria de mujeres como tambien dejar de llamarse El Puckster". Kurt dijo en broma detrás de Blaine.

"Hey. Estaba diciéndole a tus amigos los beneficios de una escuela solo de hombres". Blaine le dijo.

"Buena suerte con eso." Kurt respondió con una media sonrisa.

"¿Estás listo para irte, amigo?" Finn le preguntó.

"Sí, estoy listo." Kurt asintió. "Y deja de llamarme amigo."

"Lo siento, amigo." Finn dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Encantado de conocerte Blaine." Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el lado del conductor del coche.

"Tú también, Finn." Blaine respondió.

Blaine volvió su atención a Kurt, se acercó un poco, y bajó la voz para que Kurt fuera el único que lo escuchara. "¿Vas a estar bien?"

"Sí, voy a estar bien." Kurt le dijo.

"Está bien. Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?" Blaine dijo en voz baja. Él no tenía que decir nada más. Kurt entendía de lo que estaba hablando.

"Lo haré". Kurt le aseguró. "Gracias, Blaine".

"Por supuesto." Blaine respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

"Hey, Hummel. Vamos." Puck gritó desde el asiento del pasajero.

"Te veré mañana, Blaine". Kurt dijo con una sonrisa triste y se dirigió hacia el coche.

"Nos vemos mañana, Kurt." Blaine respondió, haciendo coincidir la sonrisa triste de Kurt. Se quedó donde estaba, vio como Finn salió de la calzada, y saludó a Kurt una última vez antes de regresar a la escuela.

* * *

El camino de vuelta a Lima fue inconfortablemente tranquilo. Finn y Puck trataron de hablar con Kurt varias veces, pero él sólo respondio con gruñidos y respuestas a medias. Él no estaba tratando de ignorar o ser grosero. Sus pensamientos estaban demasiado enfrascados en Blaine. _¿Cómo es posible que alguien sea tan amable? ¿Cómo es posible que siempre parece saber qué decir? Blaine con su encanto y su aspecto estúpido devastadoramente bueno y esa sonrisa maldita sea! Dios me gusta la sonrisa! No, eso es una mentira. Me encanta esa sonrisa. Probablemente mucho más de lo que debería. Dios, ¿por qué tiene que hacer las cosas tan complicadas? Maldito seas Beatz por poner esta idea en mi cabeza!_ Kurt sacó el teléfono de frustración y comenzo a escribirle a Beatz. No había manera de que iba a tener la culpa de su confusión.

**Te odio. -Kurt**

Kurt envió el texto con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sí, sin duda es culpa Beatz.

**LOL. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho? -Beatz**

_Oh, no te hagas el tonto!_ Kurt rápidamente envió otro texto, al pulsar los botones de su teléfono con sólo un poco demasiado determinación.

**Tu pones esas ideas en mi cabeza que no es necesario que esten allí y es completamente tu culpa. -Kurt**

**HA! De ninguna manera. No voy a aceptar la culpa de tu flechazo. -Beatz**

_Oh, Dios mío! No puede decir eso! ¿Y si alguien lo lee?!_ Kurt respondió al instante, incluso en estado de pánico.

**¡Cállate! Y no es un flechazo! Es... admiración por un Warbler-Kurt**

**LOL, ok Kurt. Lo que tú digas. -Beatz**

"Amigo, tienes algo asi, como un novio en Dalton ya?" Finn le preguntó. Kurt no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como un idiota a sí mismo, pero sí Finn y Puck. Se había convertido en un sitio raro ver a Kurt sonreir últimamente por lo que ambos muchachos se sentaron en el auto confundidos por las acciones de Kurt.

"¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué piensas eso?" Kurt preguntó confundido.

"Porque hombre, apenas has dicho nada desde que salimos de Dalton y tu estas enviando mensajes de texto a alguien y sonriendo como un bufón allí. Tiene que ser algun chico. Ya tienes algunos traseros Warblers?" Puck preguntó sonriendo.

"Amigo, asco. Ese es mi hermano". Finn dijo exasperado.

"Puck, solo... cállate." Kurt dijo irritado.

"Tomaré eso como un sí." Puck dijo con satisfacción, por lo que Kurt resoplo de disgusto.

* * *

De vuelta en Dalton, Beatz, David y Nick estaban viendo a Blaine con diversión. Ellos estaban en la habitación de Blaine estudiando para un examen que tenían el lunes, pero Blaine no estaba estudiando. En cambio, él estaba mirando hacia la nada por encima de su libro, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Sabes lo que he oído?" Nick le dijo a David.

"No, Nick. ¿Qué has oído?" David preguntó overdramatically.

"He oído que cuando alguien mira hacia la nada durante largos períodos de tiempo, significa que se están volviendo _locos_". Nick dijo sonriendo.

"Sí, he oído eso también." Beatz concordó. "Pero escuché que la locura fue provocada por el amor."

"Oh, amor! Sí, sin duda convierte a las personas en zombies." David asintió con la cabeza. "¿No es cierto, Blaine?"

"¿Eh?" Blaine respondió, sin oír la conversación que acababan de tener. Beatz, David y Nick se echaron a reír, obteniendo una mirada confusa de Blaine. "¿Qué?"

"En serio, amigo? Lo tienes_ mal_". David dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Tengo mal que? ¿De qué están hablando?" Blaine preguntó.

"Kurt, Blaine. Kurt." Nick respondió.

"¿Qué pasa con Kurt?" Blaine preguntó, moviendose incómodo en su asiento.

"Oh mi querido señor Anderson, eres un cachorro perdido a veces." David dijo suspirando.

"En serio, chicos, ¿De qué están hablando?" Blaine les preguntó un poco irritado.

"Te. gusta. Kurt." Beatz dijo en pocas palabras.

"¿Qué? No. Es mi amigo." Blaine les dijo, ignorando el rubor que amenazó con mostrarse.

"Mierda, Blaine. Dime ahora mismo que no estabas pensando en él." David exigía. Cuando Blaine no respondió, y miró hacia otro lado, David sonrió con orgullo. "¡Mira! Yo lo sabía."

"Yo no estaba... _pensando_ en él... no exactamente." Blaine dijo en voz baja.

"Y dime en qué estabas pensando exactamente?" Nick le preguntó.

"Nada". Blaine dijo rápidamente. "Sólo espero que él tenga un buen fin de semana en casa. Sé que él estaba ansioso por ir así que..."

"Ya veo." Nick dijo lentamente. "Y abrazarlo esta mañana era qué, tratar de calmar su ansiedad?"

"No, no exactamente." Blaine dijo evitando el contacto visual con sus amigos.

"Ok..." Beatz dijo, mirando a Blaine expectante.

Blaine finalmente miró a sus amigos y los tres estaban usando las mismas miradas expectantes, a sabiendas. "¿Qué?" -Preguntó con una risa nerviosa.

"Dilo, Blaine. Sabes que quieres hacerlo." Nick dijo sonriendo.

"Ok, ok." Blaine dijo en la derrota. "Tal vez, me gusta un poco."

"Un poco?" David preguntó.

"Sí, un poco." Blaine le dijo.

"¿Por qué?" Beatz preguntó.

"Sí, ¿por qué te gusta Kurt?" Nick empujó.

"Bueno, yo no lo sé". Blaine se encogió de hombros.

"Eh!" David dijo, imitando un timbre. "Respuesta equivocada."

"Porque... porque él es increíble." Blaine exhalado. "Es inteligente, y amable, y divertido. Él es talentoso y hermoso, y cuando canta solo... me derrito".

"Sí, eso definitivamente suena como un poco." Nick bromeó.

"Ok, así que tal vez me guste más que_ un poco._ ¿Puedes cukparme?" Blaine le preguntó exasperado.

"No, no podemos culparte". David le dijo. "Y por mas que estoy a bordo de esta Klaine ship, un novio no es lo que él necesita."

"Ya lo sé, David." Blaine dijo rápidamente. "Él es mi amigo. Yo no voy a empujarlo ni nada".

"Sabemos que no es así, Blaine. Honestamente sólo quería oírte admitir sus sentimientos por él." Beatz, dijo sonriendo.

"No le diran a los demas? Yo no que cuando Kurt vuelva este asustado". Blaine dijo con preocupación.

"No es necesario. Después de los mimos de esta mañana, todos lo saben." David le aseguró.

"Genial". Blaine dijo rodando los ojos. "Vamos a volver a estudiar".

Beatz, Nick y David abandonaron el tema de Kurt y volvieron a sus estudios, pero eso no significaba que Blaine no estaba pensando en él. Sabía que sus amigos se burlaban de él y sólo él sabía que exactamente no estaba escondiendo sus sentimientos, pero después de la audición Warbler de Kurt, él no podía evitarlo.

_Blaine y Kurt acababan de entrar de nuevo en su habitación, cuando Blaine agarró el brazo de Kurt y lo volteó para conseguir toda su atención._

_"¿Qué?" Kurt preguntó confundido._

_"Kurt, tu audición fue hermosa". Blaine dijo en voz baja. Kurt se sonrojó y apartó su mirada haciendo que Blaine sonriera con dulzura. "Lo digo en serio. Esa actuación fue la más bonita que he visto nunca. Tú... tú me mueves, Kurt."_

_Kurt miró a Blaine, sonriendo tímidamente ante la sinceridad que vio en los ojos de Blaine. "Gracias, Blaine". Dijo en voz baja._

_Blaine continuo con su sonrisa, su propio rubor trepando por las mejillas. "De nada"._

Awe al diablo, a quien estaba engañando Blaine. Lo tenía mal.

* * *

Kurt no esperaba estar en casa ser tan raro. Su familia trató de entablar una conversación con él, pero él no era capaz de mantener el interés. Sólo había estado en Dalton una semana, pero rápidamente se convirtió en su refugio. Al estar rodeado por sus compañeros Warblers podia decir que estaba un poco feliz. Estar en casa, sin embargo, significó que sus barreras de protección se habían ido y él lo odiaba. Cuando su mente comenzó a vagar por los recuerdos desagradables, sacó su celular y llamó a Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine dijo alegremente.

"Hey, Blaine". Kurt respondió.

"¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó Blaine. Incluso a través del teléfono, Blaine se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

"Sí, todo está bien. Yo... no lo sé. Echo de menos a los Warblers, supongo." Kurt admitió en voz baja._ Te echo de menos._

"Nosotros también te extrañamos, Kurt, pero no te preocupes, estaras en casa mañana". Blaine le aseguró. **Te echo de menos.**

"Sí, lo sé. ¿Cómo está Pavarotti?" Kurt le preguntó. Había decidido dejar el pájaro con Blaine para su noche en su casa. Él no creía que a su padre le gustara el constante chirrido.

"Esta bien. Él sabe que no estás aquí sin embargo. Esta chirriando hacia la puerta creyendo que en cualquier momento entrarás" Blaine, bromeó.

Kurt se rió entre dientes por un momento cuando fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio. "Hijo, ¿podemos hablar?" Burt le preguntó desde la puerta.

"Claro, papá." Kurt le dijo. "Me tengo que ir, Blaine. Te veré mañana".

"Buenas noches, Kurt. ¡Nos vemos mañana". Blaine dijo con cierta tristeza antes de colgar.

"¿Qué pasa, papá?"

"En realidad nada. Sólo quería ver cómo estabas. No hablaste mucho durante la cena y Finn dijo algo acerca de que estabas en el techo de la escuela?" Burt dijo inseguro.

"Oh, sí". Kurt dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Los Warblers tienen un montón de locas tradiciones y una de ellas consiste en pasar la noche en el techo de la escuela para observar las estrellas fugaces".

"Oh? Eso suena muy bueno." Burt comentó.

"Lo fue". Kurt asintió.

"Así pues, todo está bien, ya sabes, _contigo_." Burt dijo con cautela.

"Si. Quiero decir, yo estoy mejor, supongo." Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Estar en Dalton... es lo mejor para mí, creo. Sé que es que es una burbuja y sé que el mundo real no es tan aceptable como todos en la escuela, yo estoy bien con eso. Es agradable no tener miedo todo el tiempo. "

"¿Sí? Bueno, bien. Me alegra oír eso. Tú no eres, ya sabes. ¿Verdad?" Burt le preguntó.

"No, papá. No lo soy. Los muchachos... Yo no soy el único con ese problema... y los Warblers cuidan uno del otro. Incluso tienen un tiempo designado para afeitarse en el vestuario para que nadie pueda... hacer nada. Es otra de sus locas tradiciones Warbler ". Kurt dijo con una pequeña risa.

"Como que estos chicos tienen muchas tradiciones?" Burt preguntó con curiosidad.

"Muchas, papá." Kurt se rió entre dientes. "Son todos muy buenos chicos. Me alegro haberme unido."

"Yo también, hijo. Suenan como buenos chicos y me alegro de que te hayan aceptado. Puedo decir que están haciendo una influencia positiva sobre ti. Sólo hablar de ellos te hace sonreír." Burt señaló.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que soy un Warbler de corazón." Kurt se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

"Parece que lo eres. Estaré encantado de reunirme con ellos en las Seccionales el próximo fin de semana. Duerme hijo. Llámame si me necesitas, ¿vale?"

"Ok. Gracias, papá."

"En cualquier momento, muchacho."

* * *

Esa noche fue muy difícil para Kurt. No podía relajarse lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido en un tiempo decente y cuando su mente finalmente se agotó, dormía inquieto.

_"Oh, eso se siente tan bien." Karofsky ronroneó. Tenía la mano en el cabello de Kurt, quejándose con fuerza mientras que Kurt le hacia sexo oral._

_Kurt no luchaba contra ello. No tenía sentido. Él no sentia nada en momentos como aquellos._

_"¿Te gusta eso ¿no? ¡Maldita puta!" Karofsky gruñó. "Tan cerca"._

_Kurt trató de alejarse, pero Karofsky lo impidió. "No, tragalo!"._

_Kurt cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintio nauseas cuando la venida de Karofsky recorrió su garganta. Corrió y vomitó en el cubo de la esquina como Karofsky se alejó y abrochó sus pantalones._

_"Más tarde, Hummel". Karofsky le guiñó un ojo y salió del armario de suministros._

_Kurt hizo una línea recta al baño para vomitar de nuevo. Una vez que su estómago estaba vacío, se fijo en el espejo y se fue con el fin de llegar a su próxima clase. Tan pronto como él salió del cuarto de baño, Karofsky y Azimio lanzaron un slushie sobre él._

_"Que tengas un gran día princesa de hadas". Karofsky canturreó, le dio a Azimio un high-five, y se alejó._

Kurt despertó bruscamente, sintiendose asqueado y usado. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y corrió a su cuarto de baño. Se sento en la parte trasera del inodoro, buscó por una hoja de afeitar y la encontró. Sin pensarlo dos veces, después de hacer rodar su manga, dió un corte profundo en su muñeca. Hizo una mueca de dolor por un momento antes de cortar de nuevo. Esto lo podría manejar. Esto lo podía controlar. Esta era su realidad. Cortó de nuevo, observando el goteo de sangre en los azulejos del baño. Se sentía mareado cuando la sangre se le escapaba, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Él se levantó tembloroso, tomó algunos tejidos, y limpió su desastre. Tropezó de nuevo en su cama en un sueño y se quedó dormido al instante.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, sintió como la muerte rodó sobre él. No había dormido bien y el dolor en su muñeca era apenas soportable. _¿Qué he hecho?_ Él sabía que el canto hubiera ayudado y sabía que él podría haber llamado a alguno de sus nuevos amigos, pero ¿por qué no lo había hecho? Iban a estar enojado con él. Iban a estar decepcionados. Blaine iba a estar decepcionado. _¿Qué he hecho?_

* * *

Blaine había estado ansioso todo el día domingo. Ya eran las 18:00 y Kurt todavía tenía que volver. Había intentado llamar un par de veces pero Kurt nunca respondió a sus llamadas. Él trató de no preocuparse, pero tenía la sensación de que algo andaba mal. Él caminaba de regreso a su dormitorio despues de la cena con la intención de tratar de ponerse en contacto de nuevo con Kurt cuando Beatz le envió un mensaje informando que Kurt ya había regresado. Blaine rápidamente se dirigió a su dormitorio, emocionado de ver a Kurt de nuevo. Él se sorprendió cuando entró en la habitación. Kurt estaba acostado en su cama en posición fetal llorando.

"Kurt?" Blaine dijo en voz baja. Cuando Kurt no respondió, Blaine con cautela se sentó junto a él. "Kurt, ¿qué pasa?" le preguntó con preocupación.

"Lo siento." Kurt dijo ahogado.

"¿Porque lo dices?" Blaine le preguntó con confusión.

Kurt se sentó lentamente, se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos, y le dio su brazo a Blaine. Blaine lo miró con cautela antes de rodar lentamente la manga de Kurt. "Oh, Kurt." Blaine dijo con tristeza. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Pesadillas". Kurt le dijo. "Lo siento, Blaine. Yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Por favor, no me odies". Kurt se puso a llorar más fuerte y rompió el corazón de Blaine. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kurt y le hizo callar reconfortantemente.

"Yo nunca podría odiarte, Kurt. No hay nada de que lamentar. Sé que las cosas son difíciles, pero quiero que sepas que estoy y siempre estaré aquí para ti". Blaine dijo en voz baja, tratando de contener su propio conjunto de lágrimas. Él acarició suavemente las cicatrices nuevas, odiando que él no estaba allí para ayudar a Kurt cuando él lo necesitaba. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

Kurt sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. "No, por favor. No."

"Está bien. No tienes que decirme nada. Dime lo que quieres que haga y lo haré." Blaine dijo en voz baja.

"¿Quieres... ¿podrías... abrázame. Por favor." Kurt preguntó.

"Por supuesto." Blaine respondió suspirando.

Blaine los se movió en la cama para que yacieran cómodamente. Él envió un texto rápido a los chicos de que Kurt no se sentía bien por lo que se quedaría a pasar la noche con él. Kurt dejó a Blaine abrazarlo con fuerza mientras se mecían en la cama. Blaine tarareaba suavemente, dejando que Kurt siguiera llorando. **Lo siento mucho Kurt. Yo te prometo que voy a hacer las cosas mejor para ti. Te lo prometo.**

* * *

**Link del Fic: www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/s/7622746/1/Welcome-To-Dalton-Academy-Kurt**

**AWWW Our cutie little pies *-***

**Que lindo capitulo no es asi? Acaso no se merece reviews? :3**

**Warblers+Klaine= Fucking Perfection! Yay!**

**Espero que les haya gustado :'D**

**Chiao... Nos leemos**


	7. It'll Never Be

**Disclaimer: Este Fic no me pertenece ni Glee ni nada...**

**Pensamientos de Blaine** / _Pensamientos de Kurt_

* * *

_"Blaine, vamos!" Kurt gritó vertiginosamente._

_"Kurt, ¿a dónde vas?" Blaine le preguntó riendo._

_Kurt corrió colina arriba, riendo como una niña de escuela mientras que Blaine trató de atraparlo. Había convencido de alguna manera a Blaine de faltar a la escuela para conducir tres horas hacia el parque en el que su madre solía llevarlo._

_"¿Podrías venir?" Kurt volvió a llamar._

_Blaine se rió mientras aceleraba el paso, finalmente llegando hasta la parte superior de la colina. Cuando llegó a la cima, permaneció con la boca abierta de admiración. Él estaba mirando a un campo de flores enormes, acres de hermosas flores silvestres que llegaban tan lejos como alcanzaba la vista._

_"Wow". Blaine dijo en voz baja._

_El movimiento llamó la esquina de su visión por lo que volteó a ver que Kurt ya no estaba en corriendo, sino caminando a un paso firme hacia un roble. Blaine se acercó a donde se dirigía Kurt, sonriendo ante la belleza que lo rodeaba. Cuando llegó, Kurt ya estaba sentado cómodamente con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el árbol._

_"Mi mamá me traía aquí cuando yo era pequeño." Kurt le dijo._

_Blaine se sentó al lado de Kurt y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura. "Es hermoso, Kurt."_

_Kurt inclinó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine, sus dedos entrelazados con los de Blaine, y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla._

_"No he estado aquí desde que murió. ¡Gracias por traerme, Blaine. Gracias por estar siempre ahí para mí." Kurt dijo en voz baja._

_"Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, Kurt, no importa lo que pase." Blaine susurró, dejando un pequeño beso en la frente de Kurt._

Kurt abrió los ojos lentamente, con las mejillas húmedas por el llanto. El brazo de Blaine estaba envuelto con fuerza alrededor de él, y él podía oír los ronquidos suaves que indicaban que Blaine estaba profundamente dormido. Levantó la vista hacia el reloj para ver que eran sólo las 7 am. Él no tenía que estar despierto por una hora ya que las clases comenzaban a las 9. Se removió de la cama, girando su cuerpo para encontrarse cara a cara con Blaine. Kurt prestó la máxima atención a la forma en que las pestañas de Blaine yacian muy bien en su cara, la forma en que sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos y muy apetecible, la forma en que sus rizos estaban sueltos y libres en su frente.

_Él es tan hermoso_. Kurt pensó en el sueño que acababa de tener, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas. _Alguien tan maravilloso y sorprendente como Blaine nunca me querría. Estoy demasiado dañado. Muy utilizado._ Él levantó la mano con cautela al pelo de Blaine, aunque sólo sea para tocar la suavidad de sus rizos una vez. Blaine se inclinó instintivamente en el contacto de Kurt, gimiendo suavemente de satisfacción. Todo era demasiado. Kurt se sentía como que iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo. No porque estuviera avergonzado de sí mismo como la noche anterior, sino porque le dolía saber que Blaine nunca sería suyo. Poco a poco, apartando el brazo de Blaine alrededor de su cintura y se levantó de la cama. P_odría estar listo para la escuela._

* * *

Cuando Blaine se despertó una hora más tarde, estaba confundido por el vacío a su lado.** ¿Dónde fue Kurt?** Se sentó en la cama, se estiró por un momento, y luego se pasó los dedos por el pelo. La acción le envió una extraña sensación de familiaridad, aunque no estaba seguro de dónde procedía. El golpe en la puerta le impedía pensar en él por más tiempo.

"Blaine, estás despierto?" Beatz llamada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Sí". Blaine respondió con un bostezo. Beatz abrió la puerta y miró a Blaine con aprensión. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿Quieres decir otra cosa que el hecho de que Kurt preparo el desayuno para todos los Warblers esta mañana?" Beatz dijo, la preocupación evidente en su voz.

"¿En serio?" Blaine preguntó sorprendido.

"Si. ¿Está bien? Él está tranquilo hoy". Beatz comentó.

"Lo está?" Blaine le preguntó con tristeza.

"Sí, lo inusual". Beatz dijo suspirando.

"Tuvo un fin de semana áspero en casa". Blaine le dijo. "Voy a estar listo y voy a encontrarlos allá abajo".

"Está bien. Date prisa si quieres algo de comida. David, Thad, y Jeff estaban en su tercera ración ya." Beatz dijo sonriendo.

"Sí, está bien. Voy para allá". Blaine dijo y entró en su cuarto de baño para arreglarse.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, Blaine entró en la cocina de la casa para encontrar a la mayoría de los Warblers de brazos cruzados mientras Kurt se detuvo sobre los platos del fregadero de lavado. David, Nick, y Wes miraron a Blaine con la mirada y la misma pregunta, ¿qué pasa con Kurt? Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia el lavabo.

"Buenos días." Blaine dijo en voz baja.

"Buenos días." Kurt respondió en voz baja.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Blaine lo bastante alto para que solo Kurt escuchara.

"Bien". Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Yo te guardé un plato de comida, está en el horno de microondas."

"Kurt, no tenías por qué hacer eso." Blaine le aseguró. "Y definitivamente no tenías que preparar el desayuno para todos los Warblers".

"Yo quería. Me ayuda a despejar mi mente." Kurt le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"Ok". Blaine dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza en comprensión.

"Voy a vestirme para clases." Kurt dijo suspirando, cerrando la canilla. "Voy a verlos más tarde." Él dijo a los Warblers restantes y se fue hacia su dormitorio.

* * *

Kurt estaba en silencio a lo largo de todas sus clases y el almuerzo, sólo hablaba cuando le hablaban. Varios Warblers le habían preguntado a Blaine si había algo malo en él y lo único que podía decir era que Kurt tenía un fin de semana áspero en casa. Tomaron su respuesta como una razón suficiente para dejar a Kurt solo, pero Beatz no pudo. No había tenido una verdadera oportunidad de hablar con Kurt desde que volvió, pero sabía que había algo mal. Algo era diferente. Durante su tiempo libre por la tarde, Beatz le preguntó a Kurt para estudiar con él. Él estaba esperando a que Kurt se abriera a él, ya que no lo hizo con Blaine. Beatz sabía que no lo había hecho porque Blaine parecía un cachorro perdido todo el día. Parecía que cada vez que trató de hablar con Kurt, Kurt haría alguna excusa y se marcharia. Decir que Beatz tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que estaba pasando era una subestimación.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Beatz le había preguntado una vez que estuvieron a salvo en el dormitorio de Beatz.

"Sí, estoy bien." Kurt respondió con voz apagada.

"¿Por qué no te creo?" Beatz lo interrogó.

Kurt se rió sin humor, lo que capturo a Beatz por sorpresa, antes de cerrar su libro con un golpe. "Porque eres ridículamente perceptivo".

Beatz lo miró con curiosidad por un momento antes de cerrar su libro. "¿Qué te sucede?"

"Creo que voy a empezar a partir de este fin de semana." Kurt se encogió de hombros. "He tenido una pesadilla y yo... no era lo suficientemente fuerte." Dijo mostrando las nuevas cicatrices en su muñeca.

"Kurt". Beatz regañó.

"Lo sé, lo sé." Kurt dijo con tristeza. "Eso no es lo que está mal sin embargo."

"...Ok. ¿Qué es entonces?" Beatz preguntó confundido.

"Cuando llegué de vuelta y le dije a Blaine, él... él me dejó llorar sobre él. Era increíblemente dulce con todo el asunto y simplemente... me sostuvo. Debo haber llorado durante horas, sin embargo, se quedó allí, sosteniéndome y cantando para mí. Es demasiado maravilloso para su propio bien. " Kurt dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Así que esto es acerca de Blaine?" Beatz preguntó.

"Sí, se trata de Blaine." Kurt confirmado. "Soñé con él anoche, sobre nosotros. Fuimos a este parque que mi madre solía llevarme cuando yo era pequeño y hablamos por un rato y fue un_ hermoso_ sueño." Dijo en voz baja mientras las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

"Ok, todavía no estoy viendo el problema aquí". Beatz siguió adelante.

"El problema es el hecho de que nunca será más que un sueño." Kurt dijo con tristeza. "Blaine es amable y dulce y cariñoso y tan maravilloso. Es divertido y talentoso, inteligente y siempre sabe qué decir. Él es... hermoso, impresionante y es así, y un día va a hacer a un hombre suertudo la persona más feliz del mundo. "

"Y quieres ser ese hombre." Beatz, dijo asintiendo.

"Sí". Kurt suspiró. "Sí, pero nunca va a suceder."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque estoy roto. Estoy usado y soy repugnante y patético. ¿Por qué alguien tan increíble como Blaine quiere estar conmigo cuando fácilmente podría encontrar a alguien tan increíble como él? Nunca voy a ser el hombre del que Blaine podría estar orgulloso. Nunca voy a ser el hombre al que podría presumir. Siempre voy a ser ese tipo sólo patético que necesita a sus amigos para cuidar de él. Blaine se merece a alguien que es puro y hermoso, no alguien que ha sido utilizado como una puta barata. " Kurt dijo con rencor.

"¡Eso es! ¡Vamos!" Beatz dijo con irritación mientras se levantaba de su escritorio. Agarró el brazo de Kurt y lo arrastró hasta el baño. "Mírate en el espejo y dime lo que ves."

"¿En serio?" Kurt dijo con incredulidad.

"¿Sabes qué? no. No me digas lo que ves. En cambio, te diré lo que veo. Veo a un niño perdido que tiene miedo. Miedo del mundo, miedo a la vida, y con miedo al amor. También veo a un niño con la determinación de arranque y un buen corazón. Kurt, tu eres tan asombroso e increíble como Blaine. Lo que te ha pasado no es tu culpa. Eso _no_ te hace repugnante y eso _no _te hace usado. Simplemente significa que tienes un pasado de mierda. Cada uno tiene sus demonios Kurt, nadie es mejor que nadie. Blaine estaría más que feliz de tenerte. No te atrevas a pensar que no mereces la felicidad y el amor, porque Kurt lo mereces . " Beatz, dijo con firmeza.

Kurt escuchó sus palabras, pero él no les creyó. "Gracias, Beatz". Él se encogió de hombros.

"Sé que no me crees, pero lo harás." Beatz le aseguró.

"Vamos a volver a estudiar". Kurt suspiró y salió del baño.

Kurt tuvo que admitir que hablar con Beatz le hacía sentirse mejor. Beatz tenía una manera de hacerle hablar sin darse cuenta de que se estaba derramando el alma. Por eso Beatz era el único que sabía acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Blaine y que por eso a Kurt le encantó pasar el rato con él. Beatz nunca ha empujado a Kurt para hablar, pero él nunca realmente tenía que hacerlo. Kurt se encontró en un buen grado para abrirse hacia él y se atrevio a decirlo, aunque en realidad ni siquiera confiaba en él. Él encontró un amigo en Beatz tan rápidamente y estaba verdaderamente contento por ello.

* * *

En el momento en que el ensayo Warbler terminó, Blaine era una bola de nervios. Kurt apenas había hablado con él todo el día y estaba empezando a pensar que hizo algo mal. Se dio cuenta del cambio en el comportamiento de Kurt después de su tiempo libre, el cual sabia que lo pasó con Beatz, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso. Kurt debe haberle dicho a Beatz lo que fuera que le estaba molestando y Blaine estaba triste de que Kurt no había venido a él. Sabía que era una tontería estar triste y celoso, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería ser él con el que Kurt hablara. Quería ser el que lo consuele. Ahora que el ensayo había terminado, no había nada más que hacer que regresar a los dormitorios por la noche y preocuparse de que Kurt continuara cerrado hacia él. Cuando regresó al dormitorio, Kurt estaba allí leyendo un libro en la cama.

"Hey" Blaine dijo que cuando él caminó.

"Hey" Kurt dijo, levantando la vista de su libro por un segundo.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Blaine le preguntó.

"Por supuesto. ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Kurt, cerrando su libro y poniendolo en el suelo.

"No lo sé, dímelo tú." Blaine dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de Kurt.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Kurt preguntó confundido.

"Kurt, apenas has hablado conmigo todo el día. ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¿He hecho algo mal?" Blaine le preguntó con tristeza.

"¡No!" Kurt dijo rápidamente. "Tú no has hecho nada malo, te lo prometo."

"Pero me has estado evitando?" Blaine le preguntó con cautela.

"...Sí. Lo siento. No quise hacerlo. Supongo... supongo que me daba vergüenza lo de anoche." Kurt dijo en voz baja.

"Kurt". Blaine dijo en voz baja, acercandose a él rapidamente. "No hay nada de qué avergonzarte. Sabes que nunca te juzgare."

"Lo sé. Lo siento." Kurt dijo suspirando.

"Está bien. ¿Podemos volver a hablar de nuevo? Te extrañé hoy". Blaine admitió con timidez.

"Sí, podemos volver a hablar." Kurt dijo sonriendo. "Yo... yo también te extrañé."

El rostro de Blaine se iluminó con una sonrisa que hizo a Kurt débil. No tenía sentido negar lo que sentía por Blaine nunca más. La forma en que Blaine le hizo sentir algo de una novela de romance y todo lo que tenía que hacer era sonreír. Kurt sabía que nunca sería capaz de estar con Blaine porque Blaine merecía mucho más que él. Nunca cambiaría su amistad sin embargo. La amistad de Blaine era todo para él, y él no la cambiaria por nada.

Durmieron juntos en la cama de Kurt de nuevo esa noche. Kurt sabía que tener a Blaine ayudaría a evitar las pesadillas y Blaine sabía que Kurt apreciaba la comodidad. Ambos amaban en secreto las caricias y por primera vez desde que habían empezado a dormir juntos, con las manos entrelazadas debajo de las mantas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando sus manos se encontraron, pero no se apartaron tampoco. Ellos simplemente disfrutaron de la comodidad y la promesa del mañana.

* * *

**Link del Fic: www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/s/7622746/1/Welcome -To-Dalton-Academy-Kurt**

**First, let me say, Gracias gracias y mas gracias por sus reviews! Wow me fascina que le guste este maravilloso Fic! *-***

**Awwwww! Son tan lindos!**

**El proximo capitulo les fascinara... no dire nada...**

**So... hasta el viernes/sabado... (?**

**Nos leemos, Chiao**


	8. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer: Este Fic no me pertenece ni Glee ni nada...**

**Pensamientos de Blaine** / _Pensamientos de Kurt_

* * *

El resto de la semana fue un tanto peculiar para Kurt. Después de hablar con Blaine el lunes por la noche, las cosas cambiaron entre ellos. No hablaron mucho, pero como casi siempre estaban alrededor del otro. Ellos compartían sonrisas suaves y tímidas durante todo el día y se acurrucaban a dormir por la noche. En más de una ocasión, Blaine miraba a Kurt con atención, casi como si estuviera contemplando o para decirle algo. Kurt no lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor tampoco. Pasó la semana tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que no le gustase Blaine, pero no pudo evitar derretirse cuando Blaine le sonrió.

Ninguno de los Warblers cuestionó el comportamiento extraño entre los dos chicos, porque ellos ya sabían. Ellos sabían que Kurt tenía sentimientos por Blaine, pero tenía demasiado miedo a decir algo y sabían que Blaine tenía sentimientos por Kurt pero su timidez le impedía admitirlo. No era sólo Kurt y Blaine que actuaban un poco fuera de lo normal durante la semana, Beatz también. Beatz se negó a dejar que Kurt crea que él no era digno de ser amado por lo que tomó cada oportunidad que tenía para decirle a Kurt que era impresionante o asombroso o algo equivalente. No le importaba quien estuviera alrededor en el momento. Él continuamente felicitó a Kurt y estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

"Realmente necesitas dejar de decirme que soy increíble, Beatz". Kurt se quejó con él el viernes por la noche después del ensayo Warbler.

"¿Por qué? No es que yo no estoy diciendo la verdad." Beatz respondió sonriendo.

"Porque es molesto! Los chicos van a empezar a pensar que estamos saliendo o algo así." Kurt dijo irritado.

"No, no lo haran." Beatz le aseguró. "Ellos saben que soy heterosexual."

"¿Estás seguro de que eres heterosexual? Me has estado felicitando durante toda la semana. Eso no es exactamente el comportamiento de un heterosexual." Kurt dijo en broma mientras él se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala común.

"Sólo estoy diciendo los hechos, Kurt." Beatz se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en una silla.

"No son hechos, son opiniones." Kurt dijo con firmeza.

"No vamos a tener este argumento de nuevo. No me hagas decirle a los chicos." Beatz le advirtió.

"No te atreverías." Kurt dijo rápidamente.

"No?" Beatz lo interrogó.

"No. Tu no les diras nada porque no quieres romper mi confianza." Kurt dijo con confianza.

"¿Es eso cierto?" Beatz preguntó con una ceja levantada. "Porque estoy bastante seguro de que se los_ diría._ Se llama amor duro".

"Será mejor que no." Kurt le advirtió al igual que Nick, David, y Blaine entraron en la sala común.

"Y si lo hago?" Beatz preguntó con curiosidad.

"Entonces... entonces no voy a hablar contigo." Kurt dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Creo que puedo vivir con eso." Beatz se encogió de hombros.

"Vivir con qué?" Blaine le preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de Kurt. David y Nick estaban sentados en las otras dos sillas mirando a Beatz con curiosidad.

"Yo podría vivir sin que Kurt me hablara." Beatz dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Y por qué Kurt no hablaria contigo?" Nick preguntó confundido.

Kurt disparó a Beatz una mirada que impediria a cualquiera decir algo. Como era Beatz sin embargo, no funcionó. "Él no quiere hablar conmigo si les digo a ustedes que creo que está loco por pensar que él es incapaz de ser amado por alguien debido a su pasado." Beatz dijo mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre Kurt y Blaine.

"Beatz". Kurt susurró, mirando hacia abajo a sus rodillas, avergonzado.

"Kurt, ¿es cierto?" Preguntó David. "¿De verdad crees que nadie te amaría por algo que no fue tu culpa?"

"Oh sí, eso es otra cosa. Parece pensar que él es el culpable de lo que ese idiota le hizo a él." Beatz, dijo enfáticamente.

"Nunca te dire algo." Kurt se quejó.

Beatz simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Él sabía que Kurt estaba molesto con él, pero sabía que era necesario. Kurt se negó a creerle cuando le dijo lo grande que realmente era así que pensó que iba a creerle si Blaine lo dijera.

"Kurt". Blaine dijo en voz baja, levantando la cara de Kurt para que lo mirara a él. "Realmente no puedes creer eso." Cuando Kurt no respondió y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, Blaine sabía que, efectivamente lo creia. "Kurt, escúchame. No hiciste _nada_ malo. _No_ es tu culpa que ese estúpido imbécil hizo lo que hizo. Más importante aún, eres _más_ que capaz de ser amado. No te _atrevas_ a pensar que no eres lo suficientemente bueno. Eres_ increíble_, realmente increíble ".

Blaine parecía olvidar que Beatz, David y Nick estaban allí. Tan pronto como empezó a decirle a Kurt lo increíble que era, sus sentimientos por el más joven parecían extenderse, haciéndole despotricar acerca de todas las cosas que le gustaban de él. "Eres ingenioso, inteligente, cariñoso y divertido. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees que eres y que eres _hermoso_. Eres el chico _más_ hermoso que he conocido. _Cualquier_ hombre tendría suerte de estar contgoi. No te atrevas a pensar que no eres lo suficientemente bueno, Kurt. Confía en mí,_ lo eres_ ".

Había una parte de Kurt que realmente sentia que Blaine le estaba mintiendo. La sinceridad y la honestidad en los ojos de Blaine, sin embargo, empujó a un lado la negatividad. Kurt estaba demasiado absorto en sus emociones hacia Blaine para pensar con claridad. Antes de que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo, él se inclinó hacia Blaine y lo besó. Blaine vaciló sólo un segundo antes de tomar el rostro de Kurt para devolver el beso. Había tantas preguntas en el beso, pero también había una ternura innegable que hizo a ambos jovenes marearse. Beatz, Nick, y David se sentaron allí boquiabiertos a los dos chicos. Se sentían como si estuvieran entrometiendose en algo privado. Estaban en demasiado shock para mirar hacia otro lado. De repente al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho, Kurt rápidamente se puso hacia atrás, con los ojos fijos en los de Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt." Thad gritó desde el pasillo. "Hay alguien que quiere verte."

"Gracias, Thad." Kurt dijo, finalmente rompiendo el contacto visual con Blaine. Sin decir una palabra, se levantó del sofá y se fue.

Blaine miró a Kurt irse rapidamente, tocó sus labios con los dedos, y se ruborizó ante la memoria. "**¡Hola!** Tierra a Blaine." Nick dijo, sacándolo de su aturdimiento.

"¿Acaba de..."

"Besarte? Um, sí." Beatz dijo sonriendo.

"Pero... que... yo... ¿qué?"

"Muy elocuente Blaine." David bromeó.

Blaine no podía creerlo. Kurt lo había besado estaba seguro de que debe haber sido un sueño. **¿Qué significaba entonces? ¿Le gusto? Él _me_ besó pero y que si se arrepiente? ¿Y si él estaba atrapado en el momento? Dios, ese beso fue... wow.** Blaine de repente sintió un frío inusual, haciéndole sentir que había algo mal.

"Hey, Thad. Quién está aquí para ver a Kurt?" Blaine le preguntó de repente.

"Algún jugador de fútbol de su antigua escuela. Dijo que era un amigo de él." Thad dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Blaine miró Beatz, David y Nick, quienes vestían la misma expresión preocupada. "No podría ser él... ¿no? Quiero decir, su hermanastro y ese tipo con el Mohawk están en el equipo de fútbol. Podría ser uno de ellos." David dijo inseguro.

"Tal vez deberíamos revisar, por si acaso." Beatz, dijo con firmeza.

"Sí, creo que es una buena idea." Blaine respondió con nerviosismo ya que todos ellos se levantaron de donde estaban sentados a caminar hacia el frente.

* * *

Kurt caminó hasta el frente de la escuela sonñando por lo que pasó. _Besé a Blaine. ¡Santo cielo! Besé a Blaine... y él me **devolvió** el beso. Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Oh Dios mío! No puedo creer que lo hice!_ Kurt estaba demasiado envuelto en sus pensamientos para notar a este jugador de fútbol corpulento de pie en la parte delantera que lo observaba atentamente. Él siguió caminando, sin darse cuenta de su entorno, y se dirigió directamente hacia el muchacho.

"Perd-Karofsky!" La mandíbula de Kurt cayó cuando levantó la vista para ver que Karofsky lo miraba. "¿Qu-qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Karofsky sonrió peligrosamente, dando un paso adelante y haciendo a Kurt dar un paso atrás. Karofsky mantuvo su paso hacia Kurt mientras Kurt siguió caminando hacia atrás, parando cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared. "Debes decirle a Puckerman que tenga cuidado con lo que dice en el vestuario. Una vez le oí decir que fuiste a una escuela preparatoria de hombres y no era difícil de encontrar. Apuesto a que te encanta aquí. Esta escuela esta probablemente llena de pequeños maricones como tú ". Karofsky dijo con voz nerviosa baja.

"Y tú". Kurt escupió de vuelta antes de que pudiera detenerse.

"Que acabas de decir!?" Karofsky gruñó.

"Hey! ¡Aléjate de él!"

Karofsky se dio la vuelta para ver a Blaine, Beatz, David y Nick furiosos caminando hacia él. Rápidamente se volvió hacia Kurt quien había empezado inconscientemente a temblar. "Tienes tus propios guardaespaldas ahora? Qué patético."

"He dicho que te alejes de él!" Blaine se interpuso entre Karofsky y Kurt, empujando el jugador de fútbol en la distancia.

"Awe, la pequeña princesa de hadas tiene un novio. Apuesto a que los dos vomitan arco iris y unicornios por toda esta escuela gay!" Karofsky dijo enojado. Beatz agarró a Karofsky por la parte posterior de la camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared.

"Andrew, no lo hagas!" David dijo rápidamente.

"Sí, Andrew, no lo hagas." Karofsky burlado.

"Debes tener un maldito deseo de muerte al venir aquí!" Beatz gruñó a Karofsky.

"Andrew". Nick dijo con firmeza.

"Si **alguna** vez te acercas a él de nuevo, voy a hacer de tu vida un maldito infierno!" Beatz casi gruñó.

"Es una amenaza de buen gusto?" Karofsky le dijo.

"No, es una maldita promesa!" Beatz respondió.

"Andrew, déjalo ir." David dijo a unos metros de distancia.

Beatz mantuvo los ojos entrecerrados hacia Karofsky, pero lo dejó ir. Karofsky devolvió la mirada a Beatz antes de girar la cabeza para burlarse de Kurt y rápidamente salió de la escuela. Unos segundos después de que Karofsky se haya ido, las rodillas de Kurt fallaron por debajo de él. Blaine inmediatamente se agachó junto a él, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kurt para retenerlo, y lo hizo callar reconfortantemente al tiempo que Kurt sollozaba en su pecho. Nick y David se sentaron a ambos lados de Kurt mientras Beatz paseaba arriba y abajo por el pasillo. Ellos no sabían lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Kurt, pero no lo necesitaban. Todo lo que necesitaban saber era que su amigo estaba pasando por algo traumático y que harían todo lo posible para ayudar a Kurt a encontrar su camino.

* * *

**Link del Fic: www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/s/7622746/1/Welcome -To-Dalton-Academy-Kurt**

**Seee se... tarde en actualizar... I know it..**

**No tengo tiempo para poder actualizar! Me gustaria poder hacer dos caps por semana pero.. no :| F*cking school! **

**Que lindo capitulo! *-* no les parece? :3 bueno el comienzo... maldito Karofsky! Y benditos sean los Warblers al estar siempre ahi para Kurt right? :'D**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!**

**Nos leemos, Chiao**


End file.
